Temporary Madness
by theabsoluteend
Summary: Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides, and when it subsides you have to make a decision. OCHarem
1. Chapter I

**Requiem**: Hello there. Most of you may know me as XReplica, but alas…I just wanted to do something new. So…VIOLA! I hope you all enjoy my new story and some such.

**Disclaimer**: I wish I could say I owned the lovely characters, world, and what not but…if wishes were fishes; my imagination would be an ocean…so yeah. I don't own anything. 'Cept for Bridget and her crazy antics.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter I

__________________________________________________________________________________

Part I

The Arrival

"You're…lonely?" Peter White looked over at the glum faced Alice. She nodded to his question, hugging her knees to her chest. Peter agreed that for a while now, Alice wasn't her usual, happy self. Then again, how could she be lonely with Peter always with her? "Why are you lonely Alice? Aren't I enough?"

She sighed, stretching out her legs. "I'm not lonely like that, Peter." She muttered, turning to face the open window. "I miss my friends, especially my best friend." Alice continued as she walked over to the open window, relishing the light breeze that kissed her face. "Peter..."

"Yes, my Alice?" His rabbit ears perked up; ready to do anything she would ask of him. He scurried to her side, and wrapped a warming arm around her shoulders. "What is it?"

Alice didn't look at him, merely stared out into the rolling hills of Wonderland. "Can you bring her to me?" Peter looked confused. "Bring my best friend Bridget to me."

Peter held a fallen expression. He was afraid that this "Bridget" would take away Alice's attention from him. Alas, he couldn't say no to Alice. With a swift kiss to her hand, Peter White set off to kidnap the girl his Alice yearned to see.

"Bridget? Are you awake?" Alice's older sister shook awake the dark haired girl. "Bridget!" With that shout, the younger woman woke with a start. "Honestly, you're just like Alice."

With a sigh, Bridget sat up rubbing her green-blue eyes then smoothed out her waist long, chocolate colored hair. "Yeah, whatever." Bridget mumbled, not in the mood to talk about her forgotten best friend. The only reason Bridget came to the Liddell house everyday, was in hopes that she would find Alice waiting for her there. Just one day…

'That must be her.' Peter White mused, from his hiding spot in the bushes. He took note of how much she actually looked like Alice, with slightly different features about her. But there was no way he could compare her to Alice. Peter could tell that this "Bridget" was different.

He sat there waiting, watching until Alice's elder sister disappeared into the house. Peter didn't want to freak the girl out and have her run away from him. He morphed into his rabbit form, and then made his move. She didn't seem to notice him at first; she seemed to be half-asleepཀ Peter took the initiative and poked her nose with his rabbit paw.

The brunette lazily opened her eyes, and sat up. She rubbed the sleep from her hazel hues, and watched the rabbit curiously as it began to hop away, motioning for her to follow it. "How strange…" She mumbled, but followed the white rabbit regardless.

The rabbit led her further into the Liddell's garden, pointing down at a hole. "Down the rabbit hole?" Bridget asked looking at the white animal. It nodded and pointed more sternly at the hole. It seemed to be getting impatient. "I don't know…"

"Why can't you just listen?" Peter White sighed and returned to his human form. Bridget sat there, stunned. "Come on." He pulled the girl up and jumped down into the hole, holding her tightly to him.

Unlike Alice, Bridget didn't scream or ask if she was going to die. Instead, when their eyes had met, Peter saw a genuine smile, a smile that was full of life and excitement.

Their eyes met for a brief second. "You know, Mr. Rabbit." She began the smile still evident on her porcelain face. "Falling…it feels like flying!" To that, Peter found himself smiling himself. He gave a nod to her, agreeing silently.

"Indeed it does."

The impact of the fall, or maybe the fall itself, had caused sleep to fall over the young Bridget. Darkness enveloped her for quite some time, and when she finally did wake, it was nighttime. Only for a short while though, as the sun had rose a few minutes after her wake.

"Where…?" Bridget sat up and instantly caught sight of the white rabbit in his human form. "Oh, now I remember. You took me down a…rather deep, hole." He nodded to her in response then walked over and knelt before her. "What's-"

"This place is called Wonderland," He did a slight bow. "And I am Peter White." He watched for a few silent moments, before he stood and extended her hand to her. He had to remember to take her straight to Alice. That was the whole reason he had even kidnapped her!

Peter knew he would not force her to drink that same pink liquid he had forced Alice to down. No, she wasn't here to play. She was just here for Alice. And when Alice was bored of her, he would gladly take her back home.

Bridget cautiously took the rabbit's hand and stood. Her legs were a bit shaky, but good nonetheless. She quickly withdrew her hand from his grasp, not entirely sure that this "Peter White" was safe. Though, when he began to walk, she began to follow.

The pair walked in silence for a while. That is, until Bridget's curiosity got the best of her. She sped up a bit and matched strides with the white rabbit. "Where are we going?" He didn't answer. "Where are we now?" Again, there was no answer. "How long will it-"

Her last question was cut off by the sudden sound of a gunshot. The bullet itself had actually flown right passed Bridget's face. Time seemed to slow as she caught sight of it, and called out to Peter, who was in the bullet's line of fire. Her worries were unfounded as the rabbit expertly dodged the threat, and then turned his spectacled eyes to the direction where the bullet had come.

"Good dodging Peter White." A taunting voice called out.

Peter held no expression on his face. "Elliot March." He muttered and drew his own weapon out.

Bridget gasped, watching in amazement as Peter's oversized "pocket" watch grew into a gun. 'How on Earth did he do that?' She thought quietly. She was about to ask, but was once again interrupted by a flying bullet that zoomed passed her face.

None seemed to care if she lived or died at this point, seeing as Peter started shooting right around her as this "Elliot March" had been doing. She really couldn't take this anymore. Bridget seized the only moment when bullets where flying passed her and dashed away from the gunfight, faintly hearing Peter White's call in her ear.

__________________________________________________________________________________

She did not stop running. Bridget ran as fast as her legs were able, deeper and deeper into the seemingly endless forest. Her heart was racing as she still heard gunshots ringing throughout, and tears pricked at her eyes. When her legs gave in on her, Bridget fell to the mud beneath her.

How in the world has she ended up in this sad situation?

Bridget managed to prop herself into a sitting position, but her legs ached and the mud on her face and dress didn't make things any better. "Oh…what do I do now?" She cried, crystalline tears dropping from her hazel orbs and streaming down her beautiful face. "How pathetic I must look…"

Bridget decided she would wait for Peter to find her. If he was still alive, that is. She desperately hoped the rabbit would come and find her. "Please…" she silently sobbed, dropping her face into her mudded hands. "Someone…anyone…"

As if someone had heard her sorrowful prayers, light footfalls were heard off in the distance. Bridget could clearly hear them coming closer and closer. She turned in the direction of the noise, watching carefully as a tall man wearing a fancy suit and top hat walked onto the scene.

It was silent after he appeared. They just watched each other. Bridget watched him with interest and familiarity, while he watched her with intrigue and curiosity. Nothing was said as the moments continued to pass, and before either knew it, the morning sun had set.

Bridget made a move to try and stand, but her legs refused too and she fell forward. Luckily for her, the stranger of a man dashed his hand out and caught her arm. He pulled her up, struggling to actually stay up, and he noticed her wobbling legs.

He said nothing as he swooped the girl literally off of her feet, and carried her deeper into the woods. 'Who is this man? And why does he look so…' Bridget squeaked and clung to the man's chest as she caught sight of another rabbit.

It wasn't Peter White, but a yellow haired hare, it would seem. "Elliot, where have you been?" The man asked the rabbit. Said rabbit shot into a long-winded explanation about his encounter with Peter White. As Elliot's explanation continued, Bridget clung to the man as closely as she could. Her was heart racing, at the not so distant memory of the gunfight.

"P-please…make him go away." Bridget mumbled into the man's expensive looking, white dress shirt. She turned her head slightly upward, meeting his onyx orbs with her hazel ones; tears threatening to fall from her heavenly eyes.

The man watched her for several seconds, before he turned his eyes over to the rabbit. "Elliot." The hare was attentive, awaiting orders. "Leave. Now." He looked shocked, but left as asked.

Bridget waited until footsteps could no longer be heard, and turned her head back around to the north. "A mansion?" She muttered as her eyes caught sight of the large building. "Amazing…"

"It's my home." The man said and carried her inside.

The thousands of directions fascinated Bridget. She became most fascinated by the large collection of teacups, which were displayed in a marble glass case. So many beautiful and extravagant things hung on the walls or were strewn across the floor. Bridget couldn't get enough of the decorations. She yearned to explore the mansion.

The man set her down onto a luxurious, satin-sheeted bed. "You may call me Blood." He told her, and she was stunned by the strange name. "Blood Dupre is my full name, and I run the Hatter organization." She nodded and made a move to get off the bed. She wouldn't want to stain the beautiful silk. But Bridget found herself being pushed back down by Blood. "Rest for now. You've had an eventful day. When you wake you may use the bathroom as you see fit and change into one of the dresses you can find in the closet."

Bridget's mind couldn't quite comprehend everything that was happening. She merely nodded to Blood, then allowed her eyelids to fall and sleep to take her.

"You mean…she ran away?" Alice looked over at Peter White, her heart heavy with sadness. Bridget wouldn't just run away without a reason. Alice knew her well enough to know that. "Peter, what happened exactly?"

And so Peter explained the situation he had with Elliot March. Alice groaned, she knew it had to be something like that. Things rarely ever stay quiet in the forest. The young woman walked over to Peter, standing directly in front of him.

"We have to find herཀ She's a role holder, right?" He nodded. "Then if she dies…" Alice shook her head, not even wanting to think about it. She headed for the door but was halted by Peter.

"Alice, its night." He told her reasonably. "We can't go searching for her in the dark." Peter brought his beloved into a warm embrace. "I promise we'll start looking for her as soon as the sun comes out." He smiled at her, and she muttered an agreement. Alice was sensible after all.

"Alright." She sighed and went over to the bed. "As soon as it's light out."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Part II

The Chaos

Bridget had taken full advantage of the Hatter's suggestion. She took a nice, hot shower and washed away all the dirt and dried tears. It felt so good to be squeaky clean. The brunette then dried herself off and searched through the walk-in closet for a suitable dress. Granted, all of the dresses were suitable and beautiful. And in her size no less.

It was a bit strange, but Bridget couldn't complain. She finally decided upon a beautiful, black and white dress with matching boots.

It wasn't too long, or too short for that matter, and ended just above her knees. The dress was white, with a frilly lace at the hem and had several layers to it, and the bottom of the dress poof out a bit, much to Bridget's liking. Layered over the dress was a black ensemble that fit well. It began at her chest and ended right around her waist, with a black bow tied to the front. While the back actually extended further down to the hem.

The black garment was outlined with a white, satin fabric and came with somewhat puffy sleeves. The sleeves were reminiscent of a maid's uniform, and held white lace at the edge of the short sleeves. But it didn't stop there, as the black sleeves continued beyond the lace and down to Bridget's knuckles, and again the sleeves ended with beautifully crafted white fabric with lace at the end.

Finally, Bridget topped off the entire outfit with lacy socks that ended just under the knee, and slightly shorter black boots.

"One last thing…" Bridget mumbled and reached for a black laced, white bow. She placed the bow onto the right side of her head, a few inches behind her. "There. Perfect."

Once she had finished dressing, Bridget rushed back into the bedroom, and did one final brush through of her wavy hair. Just as she had finished, there were three swift knocks at the door before it creaked open.

The brunette turned to see Elliot March standing at the doorway, with his ears turned down. There was a slight pout to his lips and he cleared his throat before speaking. "I…I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. If I had known you were there, I wouldn't have-"

"Ah, I see." Bridget stood and walked over to the hare. "Then, I understand Mister March." She said politely and took his hands into hers. "I thank you for coming her and apologizing." With a radiant smile gracing her features, Bridget released the hare's hands.

She took note of the blush that tainted Elliot's cheeks. "E-Elliot's fine." He commented before dashing out of the room.

Bridget found herself giggling before returning back to the vanity mirror. She gasped at the strange item that wasn't there before. "What is this?" She said quietly and picked up the tiny vial, filled with pink liquid and had a heart shaped cap. There was a note on the vial as well. "Drink Me…?" She read and uncapped the vial.

With a sigh, Bridget downed the pink, bubblegum tasting liquid. Nothing happened at first, but soon she felt her heart swell with warm, then her entire body. Before she had time to think about what it all meant, the door creaked open. She turned and found Blood standing there.

She gave him a polite smile and he nodded in return. It was at that moment that something strange happened. Well, to Blood at least. He watched Bridget even more so that before. Something about the way she moved, her smile, everything…it all reminded him of Alice. He knew though, that she was not Alice. No, she may be like Alice in some ways, but Bridget was different in so many more.

Perhaps this time, things would be different for the Hatter. "I've come to escort you." He told her in his smooth as silk voice. Bridget seemed excited and quickly went to his side.

"Of course." She smiled once more, and took hold of his arm. "After all, you saved my life." This could be somewhat of an exaggeration, but still. "I am indebted to you, Blood. And I wish for nothing more than to be with you." She seemed so confident that it radiated off of her.

Blood nodded once and began to walk, with her on his arm. He didn't mind at all, Blood actually wanted her at his side, for whatever reason. "I am glad." He said, placing a white-gloved hand over hers. Something told him, he would never be bored so long as she was around.

"After all," Bridget snuggled up to Blood's sleeve. "I feel safe here with you."

__________________________________________________________________________________

"There's your mansion, the Clock Tower, Amusement Park, and the Queen's Castle." Bridget repeated of all the places she heard. The Hatter nodded as he held the young woman's hand, and led her through the forest where they had first met. "So…where are we going now?"

"To the Amusement Park." He told her simply. The mafia side of the Hatter wanted this new foreigner to know of Gowland. Mary Gowland. After all, she would find out eventually about his name. Why not sooner, rather than later? "I am inclined to introduce you to a…friend of mine."

"Really?" Bridget gave the mafia leader a small smile. "I'm excited. I would love to meet a friend of yours." Little did she know that this "friend" of Blood was far from a friend. She wasn't even aware that her savior, Blood Dupre was a mafia leader.

They walked the few minutes it took to get to the Amusement Park with light conversation along the way.

"Wow!" The brunette gasped as her hazel hues caught the lights and sounds of the amusement park. "Everything looks so fun." She commented and left Blood's side to examine each ride. When she stopped at the Merry-Go-Round, she found that she was not alone.

"Hm? Who are you?" A lazy voice asked and stepped out from behind the ride. Bridget felt she should look away, seeing as the man bore a mid-drift that exposed his slightly toned stomach. Still, Bridget couldn't keep her eyes away from the large purple-ish boa that rested on his slender shoulders.

"Bridget…" She answered in a daze. She hadn't even realized she was standing in front of him, lightly stroking the boa. "So soft..." She chided and glanced up at the man's cat ears. Her curiosity had once again gotten the best of her. She stood on the tips of her toes and reached up to pet the purple cat ears of the stranger.

Around her waist, a gloved hand wrapped around her, and suddenly pulled her back. Bridget broke out of her daze, and her eyes strayed from the purple feline-esque human in front of her, to the owner of the arm that was securely wrapped around her mid-section.

"Blood!" She gasped, a deep crimson tainting her porcelain features. "I…uh…where…?" She stammered out, and seemed to shrink further into the Hatter's coat. "S-sorry…" She muttered, and then proceeded to bury her face into his coat.

'What a fool I've made of myself,' Bridget inwardly kicked herself for being so entranced by animal ears. It was the same deal with Elliot March. Oh, how she wanted to touch those long ears. 'He'll hate me for sure now…'

The situation was quite the opposite as Blood, held onto Bridget tightly. "Ah, the Chesire Cat." He said in a dangerously low tone. "Boris, exactly what did you do to my lady?" Blood smirked slightly feeling the girl's face heat up from his term used to refer to her.

The cat scoffed and crossed his arms. "I didn't do anything." He said, with a brush of his purple boa. "I was just standing here and she came over and started her-" Before he could finish, there was a shout at the entrance to the park.

All eyes (minus Bridget's) were turned to Alice and Peter White standing at the entrance. Blood held no expression and held tighter onto Bridget still. Alice and Peter rushed over to the trio and instantly Alice addressed her friend.

"Bridget. Bridget it's me, Alice." The brunette barely turned her head away from Blood's coat, and sure enough she saw the blond haired girl. Alice smiled sweetly and beckoned for Bridget to pry herself away from Blood's grasp. "Come now, Bridget. Let's go back to the Queen's castle."

Bridget stared silently at Alice for a few moments. Her only answer being the grip she gave to Blood's jacket. "I…" She turned her eyes up to meet Blood's deep hues of onyx. "No." She said finally, and then turned her eyes back to Alice.

"What?" Alice stepped back in disbelief. Peter took hold of her shoulders; afraid she would fall over from her shock. "Bridget…" Alice's sadness seemed to morph into anger as she turned her blue orbs to Blood. "You!" She pointed angrily at him, her hand shaking. "You want to keep her all to yourself and lock her away in your mansion, don't you?!"

Blood didn't answer. He only wore that expressionless mask on his face. His gloved hands took hold of Bridget's shoulders and pulled her a few inches away from him. He bent down and met her eyes. "Bridget, if you don't want to stay with me, then feel free to leave with your friend."

Bridget said nothing in response to that; instead her eyes became glossy as tears formed at the edges of her eyes. "Do you…not want me?" She mumbled, turning her head towards the floor. Afraid that if she looked at Blood, her emotions would betray her and tears would fall. "Have I been…bothering you?"

"Far from it." Blood answered, and cupped the young woman's chin. He lifted her head, and watched as tears spilled from her beautiful eyes. "I enjoy your company very much Bridget and would be deeply saddened if you chose to stay with your friend." He wiped at her tears with his free hand. "But, it is your choice and I can do nothing to change your mind."

"Bridget?" Alice called to her friend, beckoning once again for the brunette to come with her. "Come on Bridget, we can have a lot of fun together." She chimed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Alice…I want to-" For the second time today, someone was cut off by a loud shout. Everyone turned their eyes to the interloper and owner of the amusement park. Gowland.

"Ah! I see we have some visitors." He smiled, apparently not seeing the Hatter just yet. "Boris," He turned his attention to the feline. "Why didn't you tell me we had guests?" Boris couldn't answer as Gowland continued to chatter away about all the rides.

When he finally finished his tirade, he had finally taken notice of the sniffling brunette. "Ah! A foreigner, by the looks of it." Gowland went over and pushed Blood out of the way, and proceeded to violently shake the girl's hand. "Nice to meet you my name is-"

"Mary Gowland." Blood said, having no problem interrupting him as he had pulled Bridget away from him. All eyes turned to Blood, then to Bridget for her reaction. She just blinked, confused by the whole situation.

She stepped away from Gowland, inching back over to Blood. "It is…n-nice to meet you." She half-laughed, trying not to enrage the man. She nervously looked around, hoping everyone would look at something else besides her. "My name is Bridget."

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl!" Gowland chirped and drew out his violin. "I shall now play a beautiful song, for my new foreigner friend!" Bridget was curious to hear the song, but everyone else wasn't too crazy about it as they all shouted for him to stop before her started.

He started to play…and Bridget thought her eardrums had exploded. "Make him stop!" She yelled out, being barely overheard by Gowland's bad playing. Nobody's shout seemed to reach Gowland. What did finally make him stop, was a bullet shot right passed his face.

"There you are Blood!" Elliot yelled out with both Dee and Dum on his flanks. "We've been looking all over for you!" The blond hare sighed with relief that he was unharmed, but that didn't appear to be the case for much longer as Gowland's violin shifted into a large gun.

"What's going on here?" Ace called out as he too, appeared onto the scene. "Hello." Ace smiled over at Bridget and introduced himself, with a firm handshake. "My name is Ace!"

"Bridget." She replied, her heart rate increasing from his warm touch and smiling face. A strange feeling surged through her, and before she had time to decipher what it was, Gowland opened fire.

Everything seemed to happen at once as people rushed all over. Peter took Alice into his arms, with Ace in tow, Dee and Dum pulled Blood back away from Gowland, and Mary Gowland didn't seem to care who he was shooting at. And poor, poor Bridget was left alone.

Her heart seemed to stop as she tried to move away. Go somewhere, anywhereཀ The poor girl had no idea what she was doing and apparently, had no common sense either as she ran in a completely random direction. She ran away from everyone, looking for the exit to the park.

Poor Bridget was hit however. Her usual clumsiness caused her to trip over her own feet, and she fell forward. However, her fall put her right in the line of one of Gowland's stray bullets. She hissed in pain as the bullet grazed her cheek.

She fell to the floor with a loud thud, and for the most part, she was alright. Minus the stinging pain in her cheek. She sat up, her hands cupped over her bleeding cheek. Tears flowed free from her hazel orbs and she muttered to herself over and over, how much her cheek seemed to burn.

Bridget couldn't waste anymore time. Something in her willed her to stand, and that same thing willed her to run. She heard her name being shouted by several people, but she made no move to stop and listen. Bridget just ran as far as she was able to, before she finally collapsed near a tall tower and fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter II

**Requiem**: Second chapter! I'm not too sure about the way I formatted the chapters but it does keep things organized in my opinion. And things don't seem to run on for too long. Tell me what you guys think and if I should change it?

**Disclaimer**: Until I magically win the lottery, I don't own anything. Yet.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter II

______________________________________________________________________________

Part I

The Nightmare

Bridget's hazel hues fluttered open to find herself in a warm bed, surrounded by clocks. "Where am I?" She whispered, and felt that burning sensation in her cheek once again. She raised her hand to touch the wound, but found it was taken care of. It had been cleaned, treated, and bandaged.

The door to her room creaked open and a long haired man stepped in with breakfast on a tray. "Ah. So you've finally awaken." Said the man as he walked over and placed the tray on her lap. "Eat. I don't want you to pass out again."

"That's what happened?" She murmured, and took a bite of the jelly covered toast. Being a lady, she waited to swallow before she spoke. "I passed out?" The man nodded. "Thank you…er…" She laughed nervously and smiled over at the man. "What's your name?"

"Julius." He answered and sat at her bedside. "And you are a foreigner." He stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He watched her eat in silence, and once she was finally done, they spoke about her situation.

"I see." Julius pondered the recent situation quietly. "You are free to stay here if you like. Although, I do advise you to go back to your friend. Or maybe to Blood, if you choose it." He commented. "If not, you're welcome here."

Bridget thought on his suggestion for a moment; however she didn't have much time to think as Julius stood and advised her to sleep. "You must be tired after meeting so many people in a short time…" He stood silent for a second. "In any case, get some rest.

"I will." She promised and lay herself back down onto the bed. It felt so nice to rest her bones after the exciting time she's had in the few short days she's been here. And even though it was morning outside, Bridget couldn't help but to fall asleep.

…

However, her sleep didn't bring her the comfort she thought it would.

"Ah, so you're the new player." A strange man, wearing an eye patch said as he floated down from the black, cloudy sky and down to the barren wasteland below. That's where he met Bridget face to face. "Bridget Adell."

She took a step away from the strange man, fear rising in her heart. "Who…or what, are you?" She asked in a shaky voice. She didn't get an answer right away as the man floated around her, examining every inch of her. _Every_ inch.

"You may call me Nightmare." Bridget bit her lip. She wasn't so sure that this man was a good person to have around. Especially in her dreams. He seemed harmless though, and was even a gentleman as he took her hand and planted a butterfly kiss on it. "Beautiful Bridget…"

"Eh? Is there something you need?" She asked, retracting her hand the instant she saw that glazed look pass over his eye. "Night…mare?"

He shook his head and pulled away from her. "No." He smirked, and theatrically stroked his chin in thought. "It isn't even about what I need."

"What do you mean?"

He laughed for a few short seconds before turning serious. The way he looked at her, was no way Bridget wanted to be looked at. Once again, she stepped away from the Nightmare of a man.

"What I mean is…" She blinked and he was gone. Bridget scanned the area before her, but Nightmare was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps…that was a good thing though. After all, what does it mean when a Nightmare disappears? Surely only good dreams can come in now, right?

There was laughing behind her. Bridget whipped back around to find Nightmare floating on air, his legs crossed and holding a cup of tea no less! "Huh?"

"Dearest Bridget, it only matter what you want. Or rather, _who _you want." He told her, sipping lightly from his expensive looking teacup. She was about to ask what he meant, but he disappeared within a blink and stood directly in front of her, a hand over her mouth. "Ah, ah." He smiled sweetly at her. "Don't you get it?"

She shook her head. Right now, all that Bridget was thinking of was waking up. She had willed herself awake before, she hoped she could do so again. The brunette tried to step away from the Nightmare, but it snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Nightmare continued. "It's a game." He inched his face closer to hers, a sinister glint to his gray tinted eye. "And you are the player." He snickered at his own joke, and slowly removed his hand from her mouth and down to her chin. He then titled her face up slightly and their eyes met.

"I…" Bridget felt her face flush as he neared her face. It seemed only a breath of air was separating them now. "…N-no!" She shouted and pushed Nightmare away with all her might. He stumbled back a few steps and she fall flat on her behind. "I-I…"

She heard him sigh and walk a few steps over to her. "Dearest Bridget, everything can be explained." He said, and knelt down before her. "Find a blue covered book in Julius' study, the room you're in now, and read it." He lifted her face once more with a tilt of her chin.

"If I fall asleep…" She muttered, avoiding any eye contact. "Will you be here again?"

He smiled a genuine, warm smile at her. "I will." Bridget felt her heart leap. Whether or not that was a good thing, remained to be seen. "No one should ever dream alone, Beautiful Bridget." He told her with that same smile still on his face.

Nightmare moved closer to the brunette and placed a gentle, warming kiss on her forehead. Then…he began to disappear. Bridget called out to him, and reached out to his fading figure. "Wait! Don't-"

But she was cut off, by the fading sound of laughter.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Part II

The Rules

Her eyes flew open and she sat upright within a second. Bridget's heart was racing, and thumping so loudly in her chest that she was afraid Julius would hear it and rush into the room to see what was wrong. Luckily for her, it was her own imagination. Bridget swung her legs over the side of the bed and surveyed the room.

Sure enough she spotted an oak bookcase, filled to the brim with book after book. The brunette walked over, quietly so as not to stir anyone that may or may not be sleeping. She searched the rows of books until she found an out-of-the-ordinary blue covered book. She pulled it out gently, and examined it.

The book was shaped very much like a large square, and looked more of a children's story book than an adult novel that she figured Julius would prefer to read. What Bridget found most surprising was the title of the book: Alice In Wonderland.

'What on Earth?' Bridget thought suspiciously. She flipped open to the first page, reading it silently to herself. 'Alice Lidell. She was forcibly brought here by Peter White and forcibly fed the pink vial. Who so ever drinks that pink, heart-capped vial will begin the game. The game's rules are fairly simple that even a child could understand them. You cannot leave alone. That is really the only rule to the game, and the only one she really has to follow. But Alice doesn't seem to understand that when I told her. She believes she'll force Peter White to take her back up the rabbit hole. She'll receive a bad ending if she treats anyone badly and then chooses them in the end.'

Bridget flipped the page, eager to read more. 'She doesn't realize that because she drank the pink vial, everyone will almost instantly fall in love with her. Simply because she is a foreigner. And for every person she meets the vial will refill with pink liquid. Not only that, but as she spends more and more time with one person, or people, the vial will continue to fill.' The brunette turned to the next page. 'And when the vial is once again full, she will have to make a choice. Who ever Alice chooses as her other, will ultimately decide her ending. Good or bad. If bad, she'll leave this world with nothing and feel emptiness in her heart. However, if good, then she'll have the option of returning home, happily or staying her with her other.'

Bridget could guess whom Alice chose and what she had decided. Finally, Bridget flipped to the final page written in a shaky hand. 'She has chosen Peter White. I've no doubt that the white rabbit is filled with joy. For the rest of us that have fallen in love with Alice…we are left alone. Looking out of the window, I can see the dark clouds that loom over the Hatter's mansion and the Amusement Park. Only the Castle of Hearts seemed to have some sunshine. It seems even the Queen loved Alice. It matters not now. There won't be a foreigner for a long time, if ever again.'

Bridget quietly shut the book and stored it in its proper place. She was about to head back to bed when a black bound book with white lace caught her eye. She pulled it out of the bookcase and examined it. The book was almost identical to Alice's but held only a single word as a title: Bridget.

Her hands were shaking indefinitely as she thumbed open the book to the first page. 'Another foreigner. Bridget Adell. She is so much like Alice, and even bears a resemblance to her.' Her heart fell. Was Bridget only a replacement for Alice? Was she only a stand-in for the emptiness that Alice left in the hearts of those she hadn't chosen?

Bridget felt tears prick her eyes. 'Bridget seems so much like Alice. She's smart, witty, and perhaps a bit clumsy if not careless, and so very beautiful. But there is a significant difference between the two. Simply put, Bridget is not Alice. Although she may appear to have the same appearance and tendencies, she is not her. And I cannot confuse that fact simply because Alice did not choose me.'

As her heart had fallen only moment ago, Bridget felt her heart rise with newfound happiness. She at least knew that Julius didn't think of her as a second Alice. He thought of her as Bridget. 'What of the others?' She thought sadly. What did Elliot, Dee and Dum, and especially Blood, what did they think of her as?

"Bridget!" Julius' call could be heard as he walked to her room. The brunette quickly snapped the book closed and hastily put it away. She rushed over to the door and opened it, revealing a surprised looking Julius and a bored looking Boris. "Ah, is she who you were looking for?"

Boris nodded. "She's the one." He yawned, and Bridget noticed just how cat-like this man really was. He stretched along with his yawn and even had fangs instead of teeth! "The old man wanted me to find her so he could apologize."

Bridget blinked and recalled that this "Boris" most likely lived in the Amusement Park and this "old man" was probably Gowland. She bowed to the feline, apologizing for her earlier actions. "Please forgive me! I didn't mean to…harass you like I did when we first met."

He waved his hand to dismiss her apology. "Don't worry about it. I'd rather you get it out now, before you decide to tackle me later." He smiled at her, and the brunette found herself deeply entranced by his grin.

"Right…well, you'll take me to Gowland then?" He nodded and she smiled. She then turned to Julius. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but she simply couldn't find the words or time. She would have to come back later. "Thank you for your help Julius, I'll be sure to visit you!"

"Let's get going to Gowland." Boris spoke and then extended a hand to Bridget. With a smile and a final nod to Julius, she took the feline-esque man's hand and they were off.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Part III

The Amusement Park

"I am so sorry Miss Bridget!" Gowland bowed for the umpteenth time since she came back to the Park. "Please, oh please forgive me!" He took her hands in his and kissed them hundreds of times before Boris cut in and pried the other man off of Bridget.

Bridget smiled nervously and wiped her now wet hands on the back of her dress. "I already said I forgive you Mr. Gowland." She told him for the umpteenth time and dismissively waved her hand. "I promise you I am alright. Julius at the Clock tower treated my wound."

"Right, so no need to worry!" Boris told Gowland and patted the other man on the back. "Just calm down will you?" Gowland nodded depressively and dragged himself off to the Merry-Go-Round.

Boris and Bridget just stood there and watched as he threw himself onto a white horse and gripped the pole as if it was the only thing keeping him up. The ride started and he looked depressed throughout the whole thing.

"Well…anyway," Boris turned to face Bridget. "Want to go on some rides?" He asked with that same grin as before. Bridget found it hard to say no to that grin and nodded, once again taking his hand as he led her through the park.

And so they went on several rides. They started slow with the Tea Cups and Airplane rides, and then headed off to rougher ones like Bumper Cars and the Roller Coaster. The couple went on several more rides before finishing the day off with the Ferris Wheel.

Boris bought Bridget a pink cotton candy and the two sat tiredly on a bench across of the Merry-Go-Round. The one ride they didn't take as Gowland still sat there, looking thoughtful rather than depressed. "So, did you have fun?" Boris asked as he slunk his arm around the backside of the bench, and draped his hand just barely over Bridget's shoulder.

"I did, thank you." She felt herself blush from the small gesture and found herself oddly interested in anything that wasn't Boris. "I actually really needed this…" She told him, taking a small bite of the pink fluff.

"What do you mean?" The feline asked, titling his head up to look at the night sky. Night had fallen rather quickly, and it had just turned afternoon only moments ago. Such was the way of Wonderland.

She shook her head. "I don't want to think about it but can I ask you something Boris?" She looked over at him and he lazily dragged his eyes over to her. Then that unmistakable grin spread on his face and he nodded. Bridget smiled in return. "Do you…think I'm like Alice?"

The brunette held her breath, afraid of his answer. "Well, you do remind me of her." He told her honestly, and her face fell at the news. Boris felt his heart fall as well, seeing the brunette looked so crestfallen. "But, you aren't her. You're…different." He told her and shifted his body to face her fully. "I really like that about you Bridget."

She was sure her face was as red as a cherry or strawberry, or whatever other fruit is really red. She nervously turned her head to gaze up at Boris, and their eyes interlocked. He gently raised his hand and brushed some of her dark strands away from her face.

She didn't even realize she was holding her breath, until Boris placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. She admitted silently she was a bit disappointed, but also happy he didn't take advantage. Boris was a truly sweet man.

"Thank you Boris…" She smiled up at him, giving him her own cheek kiss. "For everything." She pulled away from him, and took another bite of her cotton candy.

He nodded and petted her head. "Come on, kitty. Let's go and get Gowland." She blushed at the pet name he gave her and followed him as he stood and walked over to the ride. "Old man!" He yelled as Gowland still sat on the same white horse.

"?" Bridget called out to him and he turned to face her. "It's late; we should all be heading to bed." She spoke in the manner a mother speaks to her child. She extended a hand to him and he took it, hopping off of the ride.

"She's right, Boris." Gowland said and walked off, dragging both Bridget and Boris with him. "Time for sleep!" He shouted and tossed the two into a room.

"Is he-"

"Yes."

She sighed and found the bed. The only bed. Bridget wanted to sleep, but she wasn't sure about the arrangements to sleep. Would Boris want the bed? More importantly, would he want to share?

"Uh…Boris?"

"Don't worry, little kitty. I'll sleep at the foot of the bed and you can have the upper half."

Bridget watched as Boris curled at the foot of the bed, he looked so much like a cat at that instance. The brunette smiled, thinking that Boris was simply adorable. She crawled into the bed as well and curled her own legs up to give Boris more room.

"Goodnight kitty." Boris purred out with a light yawn falling after.

She giggled and gave her own small yawn. "Goodnight Boris."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Part IV

The Decisions

Sleep held little comfort for her, as a Nightmare floated down from the gray sky and down towards her (who was actually waiting for him).

He bowed to her, with a smile. "My dearest Bridget, I am glad to see you again." He said and took her right hand in his, then planted a small kiss on her hand.

She returned the smile and retracted her hand, holding it over her heart. "It's not as if I have much choice." She told him. "I am glad to see you though…it's strange," She commented, watching him as his feet touched the ground and he stood only mere inches before her. "I feel safe with you."

He smirked and took her chin into his gloved hand. "My dearest Bridget, you…" He didn't finish his sentence. Nightmare looked into her hazel orbs, becoming lost in them. "Bridget." His tone sounded dazed. He looked completely lost, as he stared into her eyes.

"Nightmare?" She felt her cheeks heat up, and her heart was beating a mile a minute. She willed herself to move closer to him. And she did. Bridget lifted her face up more and inched closer to Nightmare. She knew of nothing, or no one, else.

He suddenly pulled away from her, holding his hand tightly over his mouth. He broke into a coughing fit, and small droplets of blood could be seen, staining his white gloves. He turned away from her and began to stumble away.

"Nightmare!" Bridget ran over to him. She knelt beside him, watching in horror as blood seeped through the small openings of his fingers. "Nightmare!"

Again, he pulled away from her. He didn't want to show Bridget this side of him.

Not yet.

Nightmare pulled his hand away from his mouth and only uttered one word: "Wake."

Bridget had no time to react as everything around her faded, and she slipped back into a conscious state. She sprang up, a cold sweat evident on her face. She looked around frantically hoping that maybe, Nightmare would be there and would reassure her things would be alright.

'Just…what happened to him?' Bridget thought quietly. Her heart was racing and she tentatively placed her right hand over it, trying to quell the rapid beat. 'Nightmare…are you…sick?' The brunette felt something stir at her feet and cast her eyes in that direction.

She watched as Boris uncurled his form and stretched out with an arch of his back. "Hey, it's morning already?" He whined, squinting his eyes as rays of sun poked through the half-drawn curtains.

Boris turned his eyes over to the still stunned Bridget. "Are you alright?" He asked and crawled over to her, sitting only a few breaths away. "Bridget?" The feline brushed wet strands away from her face, and softly stroke her cheek. "Hey, come on…what's wrong?"

She wasn't even aware of Boris being so near her. The brunette still had her mind on Nightmare. Sadly for her, sleep was not a factor now. No, something more important, far more important waited just beyond the door.

"Miss Bridget? Boris?" The door creaked open to reveal Gowland and a visitor. "Someone is…" His sentence fell from his lips as he caught sight of the two, being so affectionate with each other. Gowland smiled wide and bright, and then stepped aside for the visitor to see the scene.

"Bridget."

A gasp escaped her throat and she pulled back from Boris. She turned her hazel hues towards the door, seeing a suit-clad, top hat wearing, mafia boss. She wasn't sure why her heart seemed to pick up twenty thousand beats.

"B-Blood…!" She stuttered out. She quickly stood from the bed, dusting off her dress and hastily fixing her hair. "What are-?"

"I've come to take you back home." He explained walking a few steps into the room, and glaring deadly at the Chesire cat. "Come." He beckoned to her, extending his white-gloved hand. "I think it's time for you to put on a new dress."

And it was. Bridget looked down, embarrassment filling her cheeks with a warm heat as she caught first sight of the wrinkled, dirty dress. "I…" Bridget didn't have much chance to say anything as Boris stepped in front of her, staring down the mafia leader. "Boris?"

"I think," Boris began, his tail swishing about behind him and coiling around the brunette wrist. "You should let Bridget decide for herself, where her home is." A devilish smile appeared on the feline's face, and he pulled Bridget closer to him with his tail.

"Bridget." Blood's lips formed her name, and said girl found her innards flaring up at the sound of her name, coming so beautifully from the Hatter's lips. She peeked around Boris' protective frame, and their eyes interlocked.

She said nothing for a few, breathless moments. She slowly stepped away from the Chesire cat and took a few steps to stand before Blood. Her head fell, and she could not (for the life of her) will herself to lift her head and stare into Blood's deep, dark pools of ebony. "I'll go with you." She muttered, her right hand lifting from her side and clutching tightly onto Blood's sleeve.

"Let's leave this place then." He softly told her, watching her with a slight amusement evident in his eyes. "Let's leave together." At those words, her heart fell and her head spun.

It was at this point…that Bridget made a crucial decision.

It didn't matter to her if he would hate her, or criticize her. It didn't matter if he would never speak to her again. There was only one thing that mattered to her now.

Did Blood Dupre, think of Bridget Adell as another Alice?


	3. Chapter III

**Requiem**: Well, so far so good! I try and at least make these chapters eight or so pages long on Word, and I think that's a pretty good read. Granted, I might start making them longer as the story progresses farther and such.

**Disclaimer**: Still poor over here. So, I own nothing. Except Bridget, as I created her with the free service of my imagination.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter III

______________________________________________________________________________

Part I

The Chilling Nightmare

The walk back was silent, but a comfortable sort of silence on Blood's part as he finally retrieved his Bridget back from Mary Gowland and that annoying sly Chesire Cat. While on Bridget's part, the silence held many frightening thoughts.

Her mind was racked with questions she wished to ask Blood. But she knew all too well, that at these sorts of moments, now was not the time. She would have to wait for a better moment.

Once the couple finally reached the Hatter mansion, she was just ready to go back to sleep. Bridget was worried about what had happened to Nightmare, after all. She briefly wondered whether or not he would even appear again.

Her stomach lurched at that bitter thought. 'Please be okay…' She prayed silently as golden hair and striped shirts came into her view. 'Dee is the one in…red. Right?' Bridget mentally searched for which was which, before she realized she had never really been introduce to either of the twins.

"Good to see you back, Blood." Elliot said as he caught sight of the two. His eyes flashed over to the brunette, her head still hanging low. "Bridget?" He leaned closer to her, and lifted her head with a tilt of her chin. "Are you alright?"

An immediate heat spread on her face as she finally became aware of how close Elliot was to her face. "Y-yes!" She stuttered out, pulling away from him and hiding herself behind Blood. She buried her heat-stricken face right into the back of the Hatter. "Can we just go in now?" She muffled into his back.

"If that is what you wish." Blood replied and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. He led the embarrassed girl into the mansion and into the same room, which she stayed in the last time she was here. "You remember where everything is correct?"

Bridget gave a small nod. "Yes," She looked down at her dress. "I'll...uh…change into a new dress." She mumbled and stood rooted in the same spot until she heard the door close behind her.

Bridget heaved a sigh as she stepped into the walk-in closet, and began searching for a suitable dress. Actually, all the dresses were suitable because of the fact that everything within the closet was her size. Strange yes, but very convenient on her part.

The brunette eventually did pick a dress and slipped it on.

The dress covered her neck with a white-laced collar, which held a cute black bow over the white collar. The sleeves were short this time around, and had a slight poof to them, but were a beautiful onyx shade nonetheless. Not too mention the sleeves ended with a short, white lace.

Over her chest was a form-fitting black top with flaps that extended down to the middle of her thighs, while the frontal part ended just above her waist with the same bow ornament as the collar over the front of the top. Two white lines ran down the top, at the middle of the top and curved into the flaps and outlined them.

Below the top was the actual dress. This was white, and white-laced. The dress stopped just short of her knees and fluffed out a few inches thanks to the several layers the dress held.

Lastly, the dress ensemble was finished off as Bridget pulled on black, white-laced socks (with a small, black bow on the side) that stopped only a few inches below the dress. The only real part of her legs that could be seen, were a small portion of her knees. Bridget then slipped on a pair of black, slightly heeled, dress shoes and stepped out of the closet.

She left her old dress on a chair, wondering if she should try and wander about the house to try and find a washer. 'Then again…' She shook her head. 'I'd end up getting lost.' Bridget went over to the vanity mirror and took a seat before it. She found a golden handled comb and began to leaf through her brown locks.

She watched herself in the mirror, looking deeply into her own hazel orbs. "Am I…just a replacement for them?" The brunette spoke quietly to herself. She set down the brush, her mind flashing an image of Blood. "For…him…?"

"_Have you even looked for the pink vial yet?" _Bridget gasped, hearing the familiar voice float around the room. She whipped back around, facing the door and scanned the area for a figure but found none. A chilling laughter filled the room.

It was so loud in Bridget's ears, she wondered whether Blood or Elliot had heard it and would come barging into her room to see what was wrong. She placed a shaky hand over her quick heart. "N-Nightmare…?" She whispered, looking around the room frantically as she did so.

There was that laughter again, not quite so chilling as before. _"I'm glad you figured it out." _He said to her, the chill that was left in the air now dancing around Bridget's form. _"So, answer my question then." _She looked confused and he laughed once again. _"The vial?"_

"Oh!" She gasped and spun back around to face the mirror. She searched the area before her, remembering that the vial had first appeared here. "It's not here." She spoke with a sad tone. She wasn't sad she hadn't found the vial; mostly she became sad because she let Nightmare down.

"_Where did you think it would be?" _Nightmare asked, as his chill continued to float around Bridget. It took much of his energy to talk, let alone make his presence known.

Still, he couldn't help himself. He didn't want to wait for her to grow tired and sleep. After the way things ended the last time…

"Well, this is where I first found it." Her melodic voice cut through his thoughts. He smiled and watched as she searched the drawers of the dresser. "I'm sorry…"

"_Check you pockets, dearest Bridget." _He said with a chuckle following after. She did so, finding the heart-capped vial.

"How did it-?" She looked over the vial, seeing small droplets filling in the vial with that same pink liquid it had first been filled with when Bridget had first seen the heart-capped vial. "Amazing…" She muttered and turned the vial over, examining every inch of it.

Nightmare's chill enveloped her, and for a few breathless moments, Bridget watched in awe as Nightmare semi-materialized before her. It was semi because he appeared to be fading, or at least on the brink of it.

Her heart seemed to stop in its beats as he closed the few inches that separated them as he wrapped his fading arms around her. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, and gently stroked her long, brunette locks. The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but in reality were only the span of a few minutes.

A light knock broke through the couple's time stop and Nightmare pulled quickly away from Bridget. She gasped and reached out to him, only to find nothing more there. That same cold chill flew around her before disappearing completely.

"Was that…" Bridget looked around the room. "Even real?" She sighed quietly and found herself unable to stand. She shakily walked over to the bed and fell backwards onto it. She had completely forgotten that someone had just knocked on the door.

The door opened silently and in walked the owner of the mansion. He walked in as silently as the door had opened and made his way over to the fallen brunette. He leaned over the bed, noticing that Bridget had fallen asleep.

Blood lifted Bridget from her awkward position on the bed and carefully set her down onto the bed. She mumbled something unintelligible and curled into a fetal position, her hair pooling around her lower back. Blood then wordlessly pulled the red satin covers over the sleeping girl and exited the room.

______________________________________________________________________________

Part II

The Revelation

Hours passed and the only thing that filled Bridget's head as she slept was a total and utter abyss. She dreamt of nothing, and felt nothing as she woke up to find herself curled up amongst satin.

"You're awake!" A male voice cut through whatever thoughts she was starting to have, and the brunette aimed her eyes at the source. Sitting by her side was none other than Blood's blond hare.

Bridget pulled the sheets closer to her, skeptical of what he was doing in her room while she slept. "What are you doing here, Elliot?" She asked, eyeballing him suspiciously.

He blinked at her confused, and instead of answering he ignored her question completely. "I'll go and get Blood." He told her and left the room quickly so as to avert any rising questions.

Bridget simply sat there then, waiting for Blood to show up. Truth be told, she needed to talk to him. She couldn't be sane around him with her mind constantly reminding her of those annoying questions, that she desperately needed an answer to.

When the door opened once again, Bridget held her breath as Blood took the seat Elliot had been on only moments ago. "How are you feeling?"

"F-fine!" She shouted with a stutter. Her tone was shaky and nervous, and her body betrayed her mental resolve as her hands shook. She grasped them together and set them in her lap, staring hard at them, as if she was willing them to stop. "Blood…may I ask you something?"

"Of course." He answered automatically. After all, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his dear Bridget. "What is it you wish to ask?"

"I-I need to know," She began, her voice not as shaky as before. She took a deep breath and finished her question in a huff. "Am I just another Alice to you?" She squeaked with fright, and turned her face away. She didn't dare to look at him, afraid that if she did, her body would betray her again and tears would spill.

Was he mad at her for even thinking such a thing? Or maybe he was sad, because she accused him of such a thing. Bridget would never know for sure. At least, not until he answered her.

What happened next, completely surprised Bridget beyond her wildest expectations.

Bridget felt a white-gloved hand wrap around her chin and force her to face him. Although his face was as expressionless as it always was, there was a deep-set expression to Blood's eyes. His ebony hues held the many emotions his face dare not show, and Bridget could see them so clearly.

'I'm such a fool.' She mentally kicked herself for not seeing it before. And although he gave her no answer, that simple gesture was enough for her. 'I can see now. Blood, I can see what you're feeling.' She told herself.

With a heart beating miles a minute, Bridget took her hands and placed them on either side of his face. "I'm so sorry Blood, for even thinking that." She apologized, her voice barely above a whisper.

Tears pricked at her eyes. She was so angry with herself, for hurting him like this. He had been nothing but nice to her, and this is how she repays him? She began to ramble a string of apologies, each one different from the last.

"That's enough." He told her quietly, and tilted her face up towards his. "My Bridget…" He said her name so earnestly, as if it would be the last thing he would ever say, or want to say. Blood then did the most unexpected thing.

Blood released her chin and instead wrapped his gloved hand around the small of her back. He then leaned into her, and lightly pressed his lips against hers.

At that instant, both Bridget's mind and heart exploded, and all she saw now was Blood. At first her eyes were wide, shaking from the impact he had on her. After realization finally hit her, Bridget's hazel eyes slid closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips back against his.

Her heart couldn't stop fluttering and her stomach couldn't stop the butterflies. It was her first kiss with him, and was actually her first kiss inside or outside of Wonderland. She was so glad, so very glad.

A few more sweet moments passed before they pulled a few breaths apart.

"Blood!" Elliot's shout could be heard ringing down the hall. He turned to look at the door and sighed softly. "Blood!" Elliot's shout rang closer than before.

He gently kissed her forehead and whispered, "Wait for me, my Bridget." Then left the room.

Bridget did as he asked, her fingers lightly tracing her lips. Had all that really happened? Her mind wasn't quite functioning right now, and she wasn't sure if she was really awake. Maybe she was still dreaming…

The door to her room opened and Blood stood there with Elliot...Boris and Julius?! Bridget felt her heart swell at the sight of Blood, but it sank within seconds as she remembered the day she spent with Boris. But that was before all this happened, so…why did she feel so guilty?

"What's going on?" She asked, hugging the satin sheets closer to her. Elliot stepped forward to explain. Apparently, Julius had wanted to ask Bridget something and went to look for her at the Amusement Park, seeing as she had left with Boris from the Clock tower. Boris had told Julius of what happened and the two set off to find her within Blood's mansion.

"They wish to speak with you." Blood caught everyone's attention. He only stared at Bridget though, and thoughts of their intimate moment were clear in his deep eyes. "Make it quick." He said as his eyes flashed over to the two men.

With a nod to Elliot, Blood and the hare left the room. Bridget turned her attention from the door to Boris who came running at her. He jumped at her, and purred as he nuzzled his head into her neck.

"B-Boris!" Bridget yelled trying to pull away. "What do you think you're doing?!" She shouted and snaked herself from his grasp.

"I was worried about you!" He said and sat upright on the bed, and crossed his legs. He pouted as his tail swished about behind him. "When you left with Blood, you looked so…"

He didn't need to finish the sentence. Bridget remembered how she felt those hours ago. So dejected and just…horrible. Now? She wasn't even sure which way was up.

"How do you feel now?" Julius interjected as he sat in the space between Boris and Bridget. A sense of relief washed over the girl, as she currently hadn't shared any moments with Julius yet.

She smiled softly, placing a hand over her heart. "Better, thank you." He nodded in reply and silence fell soon after. "Oh! What was it you wanted to ask?" She inquired and leaned closer to him, studying his face.

There was a faint blush that spread on Julius' cheeks. "I…wanted to ask, if you read any of my books while you stayed at the Clock Tower."

Bridget felt guilt creep into her mind. She didn't know they were private, if they were wouldn't he of hid them in his room somewhere? Then realization struck. Was this his room that she was in?

She had to lie, if only to protect him rather than her. She figured he would be embarrassed if he found out she had read his personal things. Bridget placed her forefinger on her chin in thought. "No, I don't think I did. Why?" She asked with a slightly tilt to her head.

"How cute!" Boris purred out and once again jumped at Bridget. The feline seemed to forget Julius was in between them and he only pushed the two dark haired people together. "Eh? Oh…sorry!" Boris lightly laughed and pulled away.

Julius quickly did the same, and coughed into his fist. He tried to force down the rising heat in his cheeks, but found it increasingly difficult as Bridget grasped onto his sleeve and pulled herself up from the floor that Boris had tackled her and Julius to.

"I just wanted to know." Julius said, returning to the conversation.

Bridget looked over at him, his face was indifferent. Very much like Blood, Julius' only emotions could be read through his dark eyes. If one ever got close enough. "Did something happen?"

"Yes." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Two of my books were stolen." He described the two books as the ones that Bridget had peeped at, Alice in Wonderland and her self-titled one.

"Stolen?" Bridget wondered who in Wonderland was capable of stealing things from Julius. More so than that, who would want to steal books? And from the Clock Tower? "Something doesn't add up." Bridget muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Boris asked, watching Bridget with curious eyes. She shook her head and he shrugged. "Alright then, should we get going?" He asked Julius and the other nodded.

"It was good to see you Bridget." Julius said and thanked her for her time.

Boris gave Bridget a light embrace and thanked her as well. "Make sure to stop by the Park again!" He shouted as he stepped into the hall.

"I wonder who stole Julius' books?" She asked herself, staring up at the ceiling. Bridget's heart fluttered as a cold chill entered the room. "Nightmare?"

The chill enveloped her and whispered a frightening revelation. _"A new foreigner. Someone that knows you, dearest Bridget."_

______________________________________________________________________________

Part III

The Second Arrival

Blond hair fell around her in elegant waves ending gracefully at the small of her back. Dark, perfect lashes framed her deep, azure eyes. And on her curvy, womanly torso, an elegant, strapless, pink silk dress hugged her figure.

The dress was fairly long, actually and ended at her ankles, with a long slit running up the side of her right leg, all the way up to the middle of her thigh. She wore matching pink, high heels, as she always loved to be in her prime, seeing as everyone always seemed to look at her. Whether out of spite, jealousy, or wanting, who knew?

She was Claire Felde. The most popular, beautiful, and horrid girl that Alice and Bridget had ever met. How she even gotten to Wonderland, is a mystery in itself.

"This place is completely grotesque!" She yelled out in her most whiny tone of voice. She said this because, currently, she was trudging through the dirt roads of the large forest that separated Hatter's Mansion, the Amusement Park, and the Castle of Hearts. "Ah!"

Her yell was loud enough to wake all of Wonderland. But, her yell was only because she had stepped into a small puddle and dirtied her expensive shoes. She grumbled to herself and continued on, trying to find some sort of help.

"Who are you?" A voice called out into the forest and Claire jumped slightly at the sound. Still, she was pleased that the voice was a man's and as everyone knew, men worship the ground she walked on. "Hello there?"

"Oh! My name is Claire Felde!" She responded with a shout, turning her body around frantically as she searched for the owner of the voice. "Would you please come out? I need help!"

As if on cue, Elliot March stepped out of the bushes. He eyed the girl skeptically; ready to pull his gun out if she acted strangely. He was actually showing restraint as opposed to how he had met Alice and Bridget.

Claire stepped back in surprise. Her stunningly blue hues widened at the sight of blond rabbit ears, and of course, what some girls found adorable, this girl found frightening. The blond woman stepped further back as he took a step closer.

"Y-you're a-" She pointed her finger at him, said finger shaking with fright. Claire soon broke into a run; not caring at the moment if she did get dirty, for the blond rabbit had pulled out a gun and aimed it directly at her. "What a horrid creature!"

Within a minute or so, she felt she was far away enough and slowed back down to a walk. However, the bottom of her dress was riddled with dirt and one of her heels had broken off. She'd definitely had better days.

"A mansion!" She chimed, her eyes setting upon a large estate. Surely someone in there would help her. The gate were left open and Claire (as usual) invited herself right in.

When she actually entered the mansion, she immediately started searching for signs of human life. She stopped in the corridor, looking at some expensive painting that she desperately wanted. She lightly traced over the intricate patterns, but pulled her hand back suddenly when footsteps were heard echoing down the hall.

She turned to face the sound, seeing a handsome man in a beautifully tailored suit and top hat. Claire wasted no time, and put her feminine wiles to the test. She ran into the man's arms, sobbing and explaining her thoroughly confusing story.

And then the door opened.

______________________________________________________________________________

Part IV

The Moment After

Bridget sighed as she looked longingly out the window, how she just wanted to go out and forget everything that was happening. Who would steal Julius' books? And more importantly, why did Nightmare tell her of the new foreigner? And just who was this new foreigner?

Her mind began to pound against her skull. "Alright, alright." She muttered as she rubbed her temples. "Just calm down…" She quietly told herself, trying to soothe her coming headache.

Bridget stood and headed to the door, wondering if she could possibly find Blood and talk to him about their intimate moment, before Boris and Julius had come over. That and she had missed him.

A sickening feeling passed over her as her hand reached for the knob. 'What's going on?' She asked herself, her stomach clenching and her heart wavering. With a quick breath Bridget opened the door and found a blond woman, clinging onto Blood.

Blood remained completely expressionless as the woman held onto him and sobbed hysterically. It was only when she turned to face the now opened door, did Bridget get a good look at her face. 'Claire?!' The brunette could believe her eyes.

She then turned her pools of hazel to Blood. He hadn't of even so much as looked at her, instead he stared directly into Bridget's eyes. She heard her heart pounding in her ears, as Claire pulled herself away from him and stared surprised at Bridget.

"Bridget Adell?" Claire looked the shorter girl up and down. "What in the world are you doing here?" The blond asked, and then turned her attention back to Blood. "Sir, please. If you can help this peasant," She waved her hand at Bridget. "Then surely you can help me as well." She told him in a sickeningly seductive tone.

"Hm." Was all he said at first. "Dee and Dum." The two twins appeared within seconds of his call, and looked confusingly at the new comer. "Take care of this girl." Blood ordered and the twins nodded, taking her with them to a room down the hall from Bridget's.

Once she was gone, Bridget felt herself relax a little. That is, until she felt Blood's cool gloves wrap around her chin and force her face up to meet his stare. Her heart was racing now and her stomach doing flips.

"Blood, listen I-" But she was cut off by Blood's sudden movement. His face moved forward and his lips crashed onto hers. Bridget soon found she had no coherent thoughts as Blood pushed more fervently onto her lips and the two stumbled back into her room.

Blood shut the door behind them with a kick, never leaving Bridget's lips. The brunette felt her face flush immensely, and her legs could no longer support her and she fell down onto the carpet, Blood falling with her.

A few more breathless seconds passed and Blood finally did pull apart from her, but his body still lay on top. "I have missed you, my Bridget." Blood whispered lowly as he brushed aside strands of her dark locks from her face.

She tried to say something, but her mind simply couldn't form any words. He gave her a gentle, calm smile and proceeded to kiss her forehead. Bridget felt herself tear up, and she furiously wiped at her tears. "I'm so sorry!" She sobbed out suddenly.

Blood softly wiped her tears with his thumb. "What for, my Bridget?" She bit her lip, tears still lightly falling from her eyes. He watched her steadily as she wiped a few last tears away.

"When I saw you and Claire in the hallway like that…" She shook her head, "I got so scared." She sniffled and stared up at Blood. "I thought that you regretted what happened and…I doubted whether or not you still wanted me here."

"I ask that you never think that again." Blood told her, and lifted himself off. He sat besides her, watching as she sat up as well. She apologized again and he shook his head. "There is no need to apologize, for you have done nothing wrong, my Bridget."

She nodded and sniffled once again. He stood and extended a hand to her, which she gladly took. "Blood?" He turned his head to her. "May I ask you something?" He nodded and she tried to summon up the courage to ask him what she was thinking.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, watching her as a soft blush spread on her porcelain skin and she averted his gaze completely. "Bridget?"

She took a deep breath and said everything in one breath. "I was wondering if you would like to sleep with me. But, not like that! I mean, sleep in the same bed with me because I get kind of lonely sleeping in this big mansion and not being able to find you or talk to you and I mean, I talk to Elliot but it's not the same as talking to you." She huffed after her long rant, looking embarrassingly down at the carpet.

The same gentle, calm smile appeared on his face and he took her chin in his hand. He lifted her face and their eyes met and locked. "I would be glad to." He told her simply and ushered her over to the bed. Blood wasn't actually tired, but he had no problems lying in bed with her.

He slipped into the bed and Bridget climbed over him, lying to his left. She softly set her head onto his chest, and he gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Sleep, my Bridget." He told her in a soft whisper. She shifted around a bit, and her eyes slid closed. With his free hand, Blood silently began to stroke her beautiful, brunette locks until she fell asleep with her arms wrapped around his torso.

______________________________________________________________________________

**To 'coa.**: Thanks for the praise and the criticism. I'll make sure to edit my chapters thoroughly so I don't confuse my readers.

**To Gemagi**: Thanks! I always doubt my writing skills, so it really lifts up my spirits to hear that! I've been thinking of doing a collection of one-shots with Alice and one of the males, most likely will start doing it when this story is done. Oh, and don't worry about the rhyme.


	4. Chapter IV

**Requiem**: Chapter four! Man, I'm so proud of myself to get some real writing down! Still, I'm anxious to write so many more stories! Ah well, maybe once I'm halfway done with the story.

**Disclaimer**: Still not owning anything over here.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter IV

______________________________________________________________________________

Part I

The Gathering Clouds

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was hours later when Bridget woke up. Her hazel orbs fluttered open, and she felt nothing but warmth in both her body and spirit as she caught sight of a sleeping Blood Dupre. A smile passed over her lips and she felt him stir slightly. Bridget silently watched as his dark eyes slid open and he caught her staring.

A blush fell over her cheeks and she quickly averted her eyes. "G-good morning." She muttered, finding the white wall _very _interesting at the moment. A soft chuckle caught her ear and Bridget forced herself to look back at Blood. "What is it?"

"It's not exactly morning, is it?" He told her softly, his eyes trailing over to the ajar window that showed a brightly lit night sky. "Such is the time of Wonderland."

She nodded against him while slowly picking herself up. Bridget stared out of the window for a few silent moments, before a crash down the hall grabbed her and Blood's attention. There was yelling after and a loud stomping up and down the hall.

"Blood!" Elliot's shout rang through the hall and soon enough the door to Bridget's room flew open and the yellow hare burst in. "You have to do something about that…that _girl_!" He shook his head, rubbing at his temples to soothe his growing headache. "She's nothing but trouble!"

"Don't I know it…" Bridget muttered and hopped off of the bed. She stood and walked over to Elliot, a serious expression on her face. "I know how to handle her, leave it to me." She told Elliot and patted his mess of blond hair before leaving.

Blood watched the whole scene silently, his eyes flickering to Elliot's face when Bridget ruffled his hair. His deep eyes narrowed at his retainer, seeing the blush and smile that followed Bridget's act of kindness. Blood just fell back onto the bed, his forearm over his tired eyes and fell back asleep.

Meanwhile…

Bridget found Claire throwing a childish tantrum, the room that Blood had graciously provided her was a mess. The brunette sighed and went over to the pouting Claire. She crossed her arms and decided the sooner she did this, the sooner it would be over. "What's wrong?"

Claire eyed Bridget for a moment before she flew into a long-winded rant. "Everything!" She threw her hands up in the air. "I just don't understand it!" She shook her head, running her hands through messy, blond hair. "How can you," She pointed an accusing finger at the young woman. "Be here in this beautiful mansion, that's filled with hot guys, and be all lovey-dovey with them!?"

Bridget certainly hadn't expected that. "Just…" She tried to form a coherent sentence, but found it increasingly difficult after Claire's rant. "What are you talking about?" Bridget replaced her angry arms crossed to a confused, hands on hips. "What do you mean I'm being lovey-dovey with the men here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Claire asked, looking at the brunette as if she had grown a second head. "The way they look at you, talk to you…" She drifted off, pondering something silently. "I see!" She suddenly went over and rifled through the half-opened drawers.

Bridget was more confused than she was before. "I don't understand…" She mumbled as her hazel hues followed Claire around the room. She jumped slightly when Claire exclaimed loudly that she had found something. She spun around to face the brunette, a small pink vial in her hand.

Bridget felt her heart drop to the floor. 'No! If she drinks that then-' But before she could even finish her thought, Claire had uncapped the vial and prepared to drink it. Bridget briefly wondered whether or not Claire was even aware of what that was, but she to act fast.

With a dash over to where Claire was, Bridget tried to pry the bottle away from Claire, making sure the blond didn't get a single drop of the liquid. It worked for the most part before Claire had elbowed Bridget in the stomach and pushed her roughly into the hallway, the walls behind her resonating a loud THUD as she fell against it. Bridget looked up in horror as Claire downed a few droplets of the liquid.

She tried to stand and stop her, but found it hard to do so as pain shot through her stomach and back. "No…! Sh-she can't..!" Bridget uttered in a low whisper, her breath had been knocked out of her by Claire's powerful elbow. "She'll…take…him…from..m-me...!"

"Bridget!"

The brunette turned her head weakly to the voice, seeing a worried Elliot, Dee and Dum rush over to her. She looked passed them however, her eyes meeting Blood's shocked face. He was by her side within seconds, kneeling beside her and asking if she was all right. He gently took her hands in his, caressing them.

This whole scene shot worry through her. What would happen to her and him know that Claire was around, and had taken a drink from the vial? Tears formed and then spilled from her eyes, and Blood took her into his arms, whispering comforting words into her ears.

He turned his dark eyes to the room he had provided for Bridget's friend. He watched as Claire fluffed out her hair, dusted off her dress and walked into the corridor. All of the men's eyes were on her as she smiled flirtatiously and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Bridget felt Blood's muscles tense around her, and her heart fell even farther than before. 'What do I do now?' She bit her lip, stifling any annoying sobs that might break out. 'What can I do?' She bit onto her lip harder than before. 'I could never win against Claire, what makes things different now?' Bridget was biting her lip so intensely that blood drew and fell.

She couldn't take the silence, their silence, and his silence. Pushing herself away from Blood's arms, she stood through sheer force of will and walked back to her room. The calls of Blood, Elliot, and the twins went ignored as she shut her door and locked it securely.

She fell against the wooden frame, her knees to her chest and she finally let out her tears. Sobs racked her body, and as her shoulders shook, her spine was pained with shock after shock. She clutched the cloth over her heart, feeling it falling further and further.

______________________________________________________________________________

Part II

The Solace In His Arms

______________________________________________________________________________

As night had passed and morning morphed back into night, Bridget spent the entire day locked away in her room. She had cleaned herself up, cleaning her face of tears and blood. She rested on the couch, rather than the bed for the mattress still held Blood's scent, and the pain in her back and stomach had subsided for the most part.

Her eyes felt tired from the crying she had done earlier. All she wanted to do was sleep and forget that Claire even existed. Sliding her eyes closed, Bridget fell into a comforting sleep.

.

.

.

"You're here, aren't you?" The brunette asked in a small voice, staring up at the gray clouds that hovered over the wasteland. She stared up for the longest time, her hands clenched tightly together. There was no response. No laughter, or chilling wind. Nothing. "Nightmare?"

"Yes, dearest Bridget?" The smooth voice of Nightmare startled her and she spun around to find him standing right behind her. He laughed lightly at her frightened expression, before he pulled her into an embrace. She didn't respond, nor did he expect her to. "Poor, poor Bridget."

"So, I'm poor now?" She asked and he laughed. "You…saw what happened?" She asked tentatively afraid that he would now pop into Claire's dreams as well. She felt him nod, and hold her tighter. She felt him sigh against her sweet smelling hair and then there was silence.

"I saw everything, but through your eyes dearest Bridget." He gently pulled back from her. "You're…really afraid, aren't you?" She nodded, her head falling and shoulder sagging. Nightmare lifted her head with his gloved fingers wrapped around her chin. "Dearest Bridget…"

'I can't even imagine how I must look to him…' Bridget thought sadly. 'I'm so pathetic.' She scolded herself, feeling tears stinging her eyes yet again. He wiped at the tears that broke away from her hazel orbs with his free hand and smiled so beautifully at her.

"My Dearest Bridget, don't worry," He told her with that same smile still on his face. "I'll only haunt your dreams." A chuckle followed from both him and her, and a comfortable silence fell after. "Bridget…"

"Nightmare?" A glazed look passed over his eyes and her heart skipped a beat, watching as he pushed forward and their lips met. Her eyes opened wide, and the tears she tried so desperately to hold back fell, and streamed down her cheeks. 'What is he…why…?'

He pulled back within seconds, a hand over his mouth. His visible eye was wide with shock, and he stepped away from her. "Forgive me, Bridget that was-" Before he could say anymore her hand shot out and prevented him from leaving. She could not have him leaving her like this.

"Why did you do it?" She bore into his uncovered eye, trying to read his emotions, or meaning as to why he did what he did. "Nightmare, please…_please_ tell me why." The expression she must of held completely shattered his insides. With his free hand, he clutched his chest tightly.

He was quiet for a few seconds, before taking a breath and telling her. "I…I have been waiting so long to do that." Shock was written on her face, and she wanted to step back in disbelief, but her will rooted her to the ground with her hand clamped onto his wrist. "Ever since I met you, Bridget."

She shook her head in disbelief. "I don't understand. You barely even knew me then." She pondered something, and then continued. "To be honest, you don't know much more now then you did then!" Perhaps though, a sudden thought came to Bridget. 'Maybe…he was-'

"I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, my beautiful Bridget." A deep blush spread on her cheeks, and she felt her heart beating a mile a minute. Was he being serious? "Bridget…" Her hand left his wrist and he pulled her into an embrace.

'Is this really happening to me?' Bridget shakily wrapped her arms around Nightmare's back, her hands clenching the fabric of his clothing. 'I don't know what's going on anymore…' Still, even with everything that seemed to be falling down around her…Bridget found some solace in her life. Even if it was only in the warmth of Nightmare's arms.

______________________________________________________________________________

Part III

The Rash Decision

______________________________________________________________________________

When she awoke, Bridget found her body had been set on her bed, the blanket pulled up to her chest, and the aches in her back and stomach had been carefully bandaged. She turned her head to the side, and found a sleeping blond hare at her bedside. He seemed to have been asleep for a while, judging by the small pool of saliva he had made.

'How nice…I guess?' Bridget thought with a silent laugh. She sat up with little pain, and her small stir was enough to shoot Elliot awake. He rubbed his eyes, yawned, and did a little stretch before he had noticed Bridget was sitting up and watching him. 'What was he even doing here?'

"Oh! Bridget, it's good to see you're awake!" He sighed in relief, and sunk back into his chair. He watched her for a few silent moments. "How do you feel?" He asked her seriously, his face was grim and such a contrast from the usual Elliot.

She gulped, a nervous feeling passing over her as she wondered why he asked that. "I-I'm feeling better!" She gave a fake laugh, her hand setting over her stomach. "There really isn't that much pain anymore, and I'm guessing there won't be any by tomorrow!"

"That's not what I meant." Elliot spoke in a soft voice. He stared straight into her pools of blue and green, while she tended to look at anything in the room that wasn't him. "I found you asleep on the couch rather than the bed, and when I picked you up…" He hesitated for only a moment. "You were…crying. And that's not all," He sighed and ran his hands through his mess of blond hair. "When I set you down on the bed, you tossed and turned like you were having a nightmare."

She winced at his last word, remembering her dream. Guilt fell into her chest, at the thought of her kiss with Nightmare. She felt like she was betraying Blood. 'Blood!' She then looked straight at Elliot. Why was he here, rather than Blood?

Her face must've of posed her question as Elliot fidgeted in his seat, but explained none the less. "That girl, Claire? Well she kept on insisting to be shown around by all of us." Bridget raised an eyebrow and Elliot just shrugged. "I don't know, she wanted to be escorted through Wonderland by me, Dee and Dum, and Blood too. When Blood told her how inconvenient that would be on our part, she began to whine and pout."

"Sounds like her." Bridget grimaced, a bitter tone to her voice. She waved her hand at Elliot. "Okay, sorry. Go on."

He nodded. "Anyway, eventually Blood agreed to take her, but instructed that Dee and Dum show her the Park and Castle, while he shows her the Clock Tower." He rested his elbows on the bed, looking absent-mindedly out of the window. "He told me to stay here and watch over you, which he would of done himself if that girl hadn't latched onto his arm."

"I'm sorry." Bridget said in a mumble, resting her head against the backboard of the large bed. "You must have been bored just watching me sleep this whole time, not too mention having to deal with me crying and such."

Elliot laughed and shook his head. "You don't have to apologize!" He smiled gently, taking one of her hands into one of his. "I wasn't bored at all, I liked watching you sleep. You…looked really…er…pretty." A blush cast over his face and he rushed out his next sentence. "I'mgladBloodletmestayhere!"

"What?" She asked, her hearing not quite catching that. "Could you say that again?"

"I just…I liked being here. Just me and you, you know?" He gripped her hand, running his thumb softly over her knuckles. "I…Blood always keeps you to himself, and I never really get to spend anytime with you. I know Blood loves you Bridget, but I love you too!" Bridget's eyes went wide.

"But…I thought everyone would fall in love with Claire, because she was a new foreigner?" Isn't that how the game works? She made a mental note to ask Julius about all of this. "Why then…?"

Elliot stuck his tongue out when she mentioned Claire. "We don't have to love her, or even like her!" He shook his head in disgust. "Claire is pretty on the outside sure, but on the inside…"

"I get it, believe me." Bridget sighed and slipped off the covers. It was then that she noticed she was dressed in a white, silk gown. She abruptly turned to face Elliot. "Did you-"

His entire face burst into red. "No! Y-you're friend, Alice came by and wanted to talk to you!" He covered his face with both hands, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I told her what happened and she did all this for you. She left a little while ago, but Peter White is still here."

"That rabbit?" She pondered for a moment then slipped out of bed. "I'll go and talk to him, but you," Before Elliot could even stand to follow her, she pushed him back down into the chair. "Stay here." She left with those words hanging in the air.

She found Peter White sitting in the foyer of the mansion. His teacup was left untouched, and he appeared to be some sort of statue by his unmoving position. "Er…Peter?" He turned to face her, his lips forming a small smile. He stood and walked over to her.

"Bridget, you've kept me waiting!" He shouted, and she instantly apologized. He laughed and shook off her apology not really caring about it. "Come, sit!" He took her hands and sat her next to him. "How have you been?"

"Okay, for the most part. Confused, other than that." She sighed and leaned her head against the couch. "What about you and Alice?" She watched him from the periphery of her vision, seeing his face fall. "Peter?"

"She wants to leave. Go back home to her sister." Bridget, in shock, stood up and shouted. "What?! But…why?!" Peter shrugged and shook his head; he could only provide her the answer that Alice had given him when he asked.

"She misses her family, and…she wants you to go back too, but she knows you can't leave alone." He stood, no expression on his face what so ever. "So, she'll leave and wait for you on the other side. If you want to go that is." Bridget watched him, his eyes empty and voice void of any emotion.

Bridget stepped away from him. "You mean…I can stay here?" He nodded and she found her head filled with questions. Had Alice gone through the same thing she wondered, or had Alice always been set on going home? "Please leave…"

He didn't argue with her. Peter left with no goodbye and Bridget rushed back to her room. 'How can I handle this? I can't deal with Claire, especially if Alice is leaving!' She rushed Elliot out of her room, locking the door as soon as he was out and then rushed to change into the dress she had on before. 'I can't…I don't know what to do!'

One person's name rang in her head. 'Julius! He has the rules of the game, maybe he can help me!' Bridget hastily ran over to the open window, looking down. 'Thank goodness I'm on the first floor!' She sighed and snuck out of her window.

She hugged the walls of the mansion, making sure to stay hidden. She thought it would be fairly easy to sneak out, seeing as Blood and everyone else was gone. Elliot was likely waiting outside of her room. She peeked around the corner, cursing her luck as she caught side of Blood and everyone returning home.

Her stomach did leaps as she saw Claire latched onto Blood's arm. She snuck around using the bushes and trees for cover when her ears picked up Blood's voice. "I have to go and check on Bridget, I need to see if she's awake." Her heart fluttered at the thought of his worry for her, but she had to leave and now before they found her missing.

The gates were still open as Dee and Dum had gone inside with Blood. She made a mad dash for the gates when she began to hear yelling from within the mansion. As her form passed the gates and she took her first few steps into the forest, she heard the door to the mansion open.

"Bridget!"

"Bridget! Where are you going?!"

"Big sister, come back!"

She ignored all their pleas and continued to run, deeper and deeper into the forest.

______________________________________________________________________________

Part IV

The Knight of Hearts

______________________________________________________________________________

Bridget panted heavily, having run nonstop since she left the Hatter mansion. She sighed and sat, her back leaning against a tree. 'I'm so tired!' She tilted her head up, watching the sun falling into its set. Either morning or night would follow; she hoped it would be the former. She couldn't travel at night, and she definitely didn't want to be stuck in the forest at night. 'If it is night, I should get going…'

Bridget stood, her legs shaking underneath her. The brunette willed herself to continue going, and she did…for a few seconds. With a sigh she sat in the middle of the road, looking around for some signs of help. "Hello? Is anyone out there?"

There was rustling, and soon enough someone emerged from the bushes, clad in a cloak. Bridget felt fear resound through her, and she wanted to run. Her legs betrayed her and refused to move, she whimpered afraid that she would get hurt. As usual, tears pricked at her eyes and her heart thumped in her ears. 'Please don't hurt me!'

The figure removed the hood of the cloak, revealing a man with light brown hair. "Oh? Were you the one that was talking just now?" He asked and kneeled down besides her. "My name is Ace, I'm a knight of hearts." Bridget was thankful that a knight had found her.

"Oh, my name is Bridget." She eased down her rapid heart and her tears were gone soon enough. "So…can you help me, then?" He nodded and removed his cloak, a knight's uniform underneath. He examined her for a minute, and nodded to himself.

"It doesn't look like you can walk, so here," He turned his back to her and gestured for her to get on. Bridget blushed, but agreed to his help. The brunette girl scooted over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely so as not to choke him. He smiled and looped his arms underneath her legs then stood. "There we go! You okay back there, Bridget?"

"Y-yeah, thanks Ace." Her head fell against his back and she quietly listened to his calm breath and soft footfalls. When he halted suddenly, she looked up at him. "Something wrong?" She heard him laugh nervously and look around frantically.

He titled his head to the side, an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, I always get lost out here." Bridget was preparing to snap at him, but found she couldn't. He was nice enough to offer his help and lead her through the forest. Even if he didn't know north from south.

"It looks like there's a building up ahead, maybe someone there can help!" Bridget had a nervous feeling set in her stomach. She tightened her arms around him, which prompted him to stop and look back at her. "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip, hesitant to tell him. Though, she doubted that he would ask her why. Bridget pointed over to a large tree, "Set me down there please, then come back and pick me up after you ask." He gave her a confused look. "What will the people there think if they see you carrying me?"

He wasn't entirely sure of her logic, but did as she asked in any case. From here at least, Bridget could pick up most of the conversation that Ace would have with who ever was there. She knew it had to be the mansion, if it was the Park she could see the lights miles away, and the castle would be standing tall out of the trees.

"Ace! Did you get lost again?" Elliot's voice was heard. Bridget cringed at forced herself not to peek around the tree. "You're hopeless."

"Hehe, sorry but can you give me directions?" Ace's cute voice asked the hare. She heard Elliot grumble, but gave him directions anyway. "Thanks!" He sounded as if he was about to leave but was stopped by another voice.

"May I ask you something, Ace?" Bridget gasped silently, peeking around the bark of the tree. She saw Blood standing a few feet across from Ace, Dee and Dum blocking his escape. Ace nodded and Blood smiled, his smile was nothing short of sinister. "While you were out in the forest, did you see a girl with brown hair?"

Ace hesitated, his eyes flickering over to the tree he had left Bridget behind. Unfortunately for him, Blood had caught his eyesight and his own dark eyes followed his to the tree. His face became expressionless and he motioned for Elliot to go over to where Bridget sat.

'No! They can't!' Bridget prayed that something would happen to stop Elliot that anything would happen so she would be found. It seemed her prayer was answered as Ace pulled out a gun and shot at the blond hare.

"She doesn't want to be found, so she won't be." He said in an angry tone. Ace dodged Dee and Dum's double swing of their axes and jumped out of the way of both Elliot's and Blood's gun shots. He went over to where Bridget was, lifted her bridal style and ran off.

"Bridget!" Elliot began to pursue but was halted by Blood's hand on his shoulder. Elliot turned back, a look of pure confusion and shock written on his face. "Blood, why?" The mafia boss, looked passed him at the retreating form of Ace.

He released Elliot's shoulder and tucked his hands into his pockets. "We will…allow Bridget to do whatever it is she wants to do," He turned to face his mansion, his deep eyes holding no emotion. "She will come back to us."

______________________________________________________________________________

Part V

The Knight and His Damsel

______________________________________________________________________________

She clung tightly to his chest, forcing herself not to cry. 'What does he think of me now? Does he hate me?' Bridget shook her head against Ace's chest, pushing herself further into his comforting arms. "I'm sorry…"

He laughed lightly. "For what?" Bridget's head snapped up in surprise, she studied Ace's face silently. He looked down at her, and smiled brilliantly.

"You…Ace, you could have been killed because of me!" She yelled out, her voice cracking with the tears that welled up in her eyes. She shook her head and laughed sadly. "You didn't have to do that, Ace. You could've just-"

"Left you there?" It was his turn to shake his head. "There was no way I could've done that." He chuckled softly, and halted his steps. "You were a damsel in distress! A knight should never leave his damsel."

"H-how can you say such things…?" Bridget murmured to herself, a furious blush on her face. She buried her head into Ace's chest and mumbled another apology into it.

Ace just laughed and dismissed it, advising her that the walk would be a long one and she should get some sleep. It was then that Bridget realized something. She pulled her head back away from him, and looked off into the road they were taking. "Uh…Ace?"

"Yes?"

Bridget was hoping she was right. "We are going to the Clock Tower, right?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, but no. If you haven't noticed it's night, it would be dangerous to travel that far into the forest." Bridget opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off as Ace continued. "We're heading to the Castle, we'll spend the night there and leave as soon as we've rested up!"

Bridget sighed and found no will to argue. 'He's right after all, plus…' She eyed Ace secretly, a small smile appearing on her face. 'I don't want to have him carrying me all the way.' She laughed silently and fell against his chest with a final thought. 'Even if I would have liked it.'


	5. Chapter V

**Requiem**: Chapter five! I'm so excited for this story, I love writing conflict and drama. It allows me to write real emotions, and such things. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Everything respectfully belongs to its owners. Which aren't me.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter V

______________________________________________________________________________

Part I

The Night at the Castle

When they arrived at the Castle of Hearts, Ace had taken Bridget to what looked like a bedroom. He set her down on the bed and began to ruffle through several drawers. "Aha!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a long-sleeved red shirt. It looked fairly big compared to Bridget, but seemed to be the perfect size for Ace. "Here, you can sleep in this."

Bridget raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Isn't this yours?" She asked, taking the red shirt nonetheless. She held it up before her, examining it and picturing herself dressed in it. "Why would I need it?"

He sat beside her on the single-sized bed, "Well, I don't have any nightwear for you Bridget." He rubbed at the back of his head, an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry, but this is all I can give you."

Bridget watched him for a few seconds before turning her eyes back to the shirt. "I understand, thanks." She smiled and patted his shoulder. She stood and walked over to the middle of the room, she turned back to Ace an embarrassed blush spread on her cheeks. "Uh…"

"Oh! Right!" Ace stood quickly and walked over to the door. "I'll be right outside, just open the door when you're done okay?" She nodded; he smiled and then slipped outside.

Bridget sighed lightly and slipped off the ruffled, dirty dress she had been given by Blood. Her heart wrenched at how he must think of her now. 'Oh, Blood…' She shook her head quickly, shaking any thoughts of him away. With a determined huff, she changed into the shirt.

The long-sleeved, red shirt actually fit her well. It hugged her figure, and was long enough to cover from her collarbone down to the middle of her thighs. It was something of a mini-dress for her. With a content nod she gently opened the door to find Ace, standing guard at the door. She chuckled and let him back into the room.

He examined the shirt on her. "Wow! It…" He cleared his throat, not wanting to say anything stupid to Bridget. "Fits you well." She stuttered out "thanks" and looked around the room. "I have that all figured out," Ace spoke as he headed over to the couch. "I'll sleep here and you can have my bed."

Bridget felt uneasy. "I've already imposed so much on you, Ace," She told him her eyes drifting over to the bed. "I don't want to take your bed too." He shook his head at her and insisted that she take it. After a short "yes/no" argument, Ace had won and he had tucked in Bridget.

"Now sleep, okay?" Ace smiled down at her and softly leaned in, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry about anything Bridget, I promise I'll protect you." Bridget felt her heart skip a beat and she nodded, not able to find her voice.

______________________________________________________________________________

Part II

The Selfish Ones

"So, how have you been?"

"How do you think?"

Nightmare laughed, his head tossing back. "Sweet Bridget, no need to be so hostile." He floated on the air before her, lying on his side. "I am worried about you, you know?" He studied her face, guilt was written across it.

"I'm sorry…" She shook her head and sighed, dropping her head into her hands. "I've been so…confused lately. I don't know what to think or say anymore." She spread her fingers, watching him from behind her digits. "I just-"

"Sweet Bridget, you're spreading yourself too thin!" He set down on the ground before her, sitting only inches away. "You'll wear yourself out at this rate." He slowly removed her hands from her face and cupped her cheeks with his own.

"People think it's easy, to just pick someone you like, date them and see what happens." She sighed, her eyes looking into Nightmare's un-patched eye. "But, I can't do that here. When I pick someone, I know I'll be hurting everyone else!"

"That's true." He told her, taking his hands away from her face. He stood and again, was floating on air. "…" He looked over to her, Bridget looked completely defeated. The girl he had first met had seemed to completely disappear and left a defeated shell in her place.

"With everyone I meet…it just gets harder and harder." She spoke, her voice dead of any emotion. "I don't know, I don't know…"

Nightmare felt like bursting into tears. He couldn't watch her like this; it was emotionally hurting him to see her so…broken. "We're all just selfish." Bridget looked up at him, "When you first met him, Blood, he wanted to keep you locked away in his mansion."

Bridget gasped an earlier memory of when she first arrived in Wonderland floated through her mind: _Alice's sadness seemed to morph into anger as she turned her blue orbs to Blood. "You!" She pointed angrily at him, her hand shaking. "You want to keep her all to yourself and lock her away in your mansion, don't you?!"_

When Nightmare continued, Bridget was snapped out of her gaze. "Boris wanted you to stay with him at the Amusement Park, and Elliot wanted you to stop spending so much time with Blood. And now Ace," She shook her head at the name.

"I just met him! There's no way he could…" Bridget shook her head again, refusing to believe that Ace was in love with her after only having known her for a few hours at best. "Nightmare, think of what you're saying!"

"I am, beautiful Bridget." He sat cross-legged and faced her. "Ace is already in love with you. You are his damsel are you not?" Bridget gasped and remembered what he had said to her before she slept, and that look he had given her. "I'm selfish too. I want you to always be asleep, so only I can have you."

Bridget gripped at her chest, feeling her heart being pulled into all different directions. "If I choose someone…what will happen to the others? Will they hate me?" Nightmare seemed to think about it for a moment.

"It's hard to say." He stretched out his legs and yawned. "Some of the nicer ones will still be in love with you, so they'll just want to be around you." Bridget instantly thought of Ace and Boris. "The other ones, the selfish ones, they will most likely grow to hate you." Her heart fell at the thought of who those selfish ones might be. Blood, and with Blood would go Elliot.

"I see…" She smiled sadly, and stood. "Thanks for telling me, Nightmare." Bridget tilted her head up, her hazel eyes filling with the gray clouds that always filled the sky in her dreams.

Nightmare went over and stood before her. "It's almost time for you to wake up." He once again, took her face into his hands and placed a quick, soft kiss on her forehead. "Until next time."

______________________________________________________________________________

Part III

The White Rabbit

Bridget's hazel orbs were slowly revealed as she woke up. Her eyes trailed over to the couch to find Ace gone. 'Where did he…?' Before she could finish her thought, sure enough Ace burst into the room a wide smile on his face and a breakfast tray in his hands.

"Glad to see you're awake!" He chimed and set the tray onto her lap. "I made breakfast for you; we can leave as soon as you're done." He was definitely a morning person. Ace took a seat next to Bridget's bedside, looking absent-mindedly out of the window as she ate.

Bridget lightly munched on a slice of bacon, hearing a light rumble emit from Ace's stomach. She swallowed before speaking, a good habit she had picked up from Alice. "You haven't eaten yet, have you?" Ace jumped and looked guilty.

He laughed nervously and scooted his chair back a few inches. "O-Of course I have!" Bridget beckoned for him to get closer, and he frightfully complied. He looked adorably innocent with his lips in a cute pout. However, he didn't fool Bridget.

The brunette took his chin into her hand and opened his mouth; she stuffed two strips of bacon and half a slice of toast into his mouth. Ace laughed, mouth closed of course, and chewed the food. Once they were both done, the two stood and Ace asked if she was going to slip back into her dress.

"Eh, I don't think so." She looked over at the soon to be forgotten dress. "I've been wearing that for two days already," She sighed and shook her head. "I thought I could wear this shirt and just put on some black boots or something."

Ace exclaimed and dashed out of the room. When he came back, he held a pair of knee-length black boots. "These should be about your size. Here!" He handed her the boots and she slipped them on with relative ease. "A perfect fit it looks like."

She nodded and smiled. "Thanks Ace," He opened the door for her and she found herself blushing at his gesture. The pair walked out and down the hall, as they passed a certain door Bridget felt her breath catch in her throat.

She turned her eyes to the slightly ajar door, peeking inside as Ace and her passed the room. Her eyes were wide at the sight of Peter White, looking completely defeated as he sat on the bed, memoirs of Alice strewn around him. 'Oh, Peter…' Bridget felt she should enter the room and try and console the rabbit, but there was really nothing she could do or say.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered so lightly that Ace's ears couldn't make out her words, while Peter's rabbit ears perked up and he sharply turned his eyes to the door. His eyes went wide and he suddenly stood, he looked completely in relief. He began to slowly walk over to the door-

"Bridget! We shouldn't waste any time." Ace commented and pulled her down the hall. The brunette turned her head back, watching as Peter stepped out of his room and stared longingly at her as she was pulled away from him.

Bridget turned her head back to Ace as soon as they rounded the corner. "You're right, I just hope Julius will be there." Ace nodded and explained how Julius rarely ever left the Clock Tower, if it all. "Really? Then we should hurry, I wouldn't want to be a burden to him."

______________________________________________________________________________

Peter White headed back into his room; he removed all of Alice's things and gently placed all of her old belongings into a black box. The white rabbit slipped the box under the bed, and then lay himself onto the bed.

He stared up at the ceiling, his eyes following the fan's blade as they rotated slowly. His mind wandered and drifted to Alice's friend, Bridget. 'Will I forget Alice, because she's here?' He shook his head, running a gloved hand through his white hair. 'Not possible.'

Peter sighed and sat up. 'If she spends time with me…I will forget Alice, just like everyone else did.' He stood and took a few strides over to the open window. He stared down, watching as Ace happily tugged the brunette girl's arm. 'Only the Queen and I haven't really gotten to know her.' His eyes darkened as she laughed along with Ace, hugging his arm as the two left the Castle gates.

"She looks sad." Peter mumbled, seeing beyond Bridget's act. She could be smiling on the outside, but on the inside she was torn, confused, and defeated. 'But why is she like that?' Peter asked himself as he turned from the window. "It could have something to do with that other foreigner."

'Ahh, yes.' His thoughts drifted back to the blond girl who appeared to be older than Alice and Bridget. 'She was something alright.' He walked over to the dresser, his fingers tracing the intricate designs of it. He remember wanting to throw out the old dresser but Alice had protested saying it was an antique and should be preserved. Peter smiled at the memory before his thoughts went back to Claire and Bridget.

"Every time someone would mention Bridget's name, Claire would wince or twitch or simply," Peter picked up a shattered mirror that Claire had thrown yesterday. "Become angry." He studied the mirror for a few wordless seconds, seeing scratch marks on the side of it. "Something about Bridget, bothers Claire to no ends." He smirked, a sudden interesting thought coming to him. "Or perhaps," He threw the mirror into the trash. "Claire is purely jealous that everyone is already in love with Bridget."

'Something bothers me though…' Peter went over to the door, stepping into the hall and closing the door behind him. 'How far will Claire go when it comes to Bridget?'

______________________________________________________________________________

Part IV

Julius and The Clock Tower

Bridget's eyes trailed up, measuring the Clock Tower's height. 'How tall is this thing?' She wondered briefly, a quick rapping at the door breaking her chain of thought. She turned her verdant hues to Ace who gave another quick knock on the door.

Ace opened his mouth to call out for the Clock Tower inhabitant but found it needless as Julius opened the door a few inches. He stood, almost menacingly, in the doorway. His dark eyes studied Ace for a moment before turning over to the shorter person of Bridget. His eyes trailed back over to Ace, as if to ask what they were here for.

"Er…" Ace soon found he actually had no real reason to come here. The only reason he had come to the Clock Tower was to escort Bridget, making sure she had safe passage along the way. "Ehe, sorry but I don't really have a reason to see you." The knight spoke truthfully.

Bridget giggled and stepped in front of Ace. "Ace was nice enough to show me the way," She patted the knight on his shoulder. "I'm the one who wishes to speak with you, Julius." He said nothing in response, merely stepped to the side and gave her room to enter.

Before the knight could step in, Julius halted him. "If I'm correct, you have no business here, right Ace?" The other nodded, unsure of what Julius was getting at. "Then you have no further reason to stay here. I assure you, I'll keep Bridget safe."

Ace opened his mouth to protest but what stopped, this time, by the brunette girl. "Ace, do as he says. You really helped me out and I don't know how I can ever thank you, but…" She absent-mindedly looked off to the side before a stroke of thought hit her. "Thank you, Ace."

She stepped outside and stood right before him. Bridget was rather short, a few inches shorter than Alice, so she stood on the very tip of her toes and gave Ace a sweet kiss on the cheek. She pulled back with a faint blush on her face and a pleasant smile.

"I'll come back to the Castle if something goes wrong, alright?" He nodded to her and smiled, telling her that he would always protect her, even if he wasn't fully there. She laughed and agreed, bidding him a final goodbye as she stepped back into the Clock Tower and Julius shut the door behind her.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Thanks for the tea." Bridget thanked Julius as she set down her half-empty cup of tea. He nodded and sipped his own cup for a few seconds before setting it down and asking her what she wanted to speak with him about. "Well, you see…I want to know more about the game."

"So you've figured that out." Julius commented, standing and heading over to his bookshelf. He scanned the array of book titles until he found the book he was looking for. He picked out a small black book that looked more like diary.

Bridget watched him silently, wondering if the rules were in the small book. He looked up at her, asking what she wanted to know. "My choices." She said simply. "I want to know what I can do once the game ends, and how the game ends."

Julius thumbed through the pages. "The game ends when the heart-capped vial is full of memories. With each person you meet and the more time you spend with them, the vial begins to fill with the memories you create with them." He turned to another page in the book, reading over it silently.

Bridget registered the rules, tinkering with the necklace she had made. Some time ago, when Bridget had found the vial, she built a black-laced necklace with the vial hanging on its edge. "Okay, so what about when it does end? What do I do?"

"You choose." She raised her eyebrow, not knowing what she had to choose. "At the end, you must choose whether to leave Wonderland or stay. If you stay, you must choose someone whom you love dearly, and be absolute that they love you back."

"I see." Mumbled Bridget as she stroked her chin in thought. She sighed, not wanting to think that far ahead. The vial was barely even full! "What happens…if the person I choose doesn't-"

"Then you lose." Julius told her, already knowing her question. Alice had asked a similar question some time ago. "And if you lose, you'll be forced to leave with no memories of this place."

Bridget nodded sadly. "I see…" She fiddled with the vial, her fingers tracing over the heart that lay on the cap. "Julius, what if something happens to the vial? Like…it breaks or spills?"

Julius was stunned by her question, not one to show his emotions, he quickly reverted back to an expressionless face. "I've never heard of that happening, but," Bridget leaned forward anxious to hear his thoughts. "I might not remember."

Bridget sighed, her shoulders sagging. "How does that help at all?" She pouted and sat up, her legs crossing over each other and her elbows resting on her knees. She set her head into her palms, thinking hard in the silence.

"If the vial is broken, you lose obviously. My guess is that you'll become faceless, like the servants." Bridget's eyes widened as she listened more intently. "Everyone will forget you, and eventually, you'll forget yourself."

Bridget shook her head. "But that's-" Julius held his hand up, halting her words.

"However, my theory is that if you simply spill the contents of the vial, it'll be like a reset button." He explained and Bridget asked what he meant. "As I said, the memories you create are the drops of liquid in the vial, if you spill it, then everyone minus you will forget they ever met you."

Bridget gasped and clutched onto the vial. "I can…start over?" She turned her eyes back down to the vial, the setting sun casting an orange shadow over it. 'Will that even work?' Bridget thought as she released her grip on the vial and tucked the necklace under her clothes. "Thanks, Julius."

He nodded and stood, following her to the front door. "What will you do now?"

"I don't really know, I plan to do something but I have no idea how it's going to even go." She muttered the last few words and sighed with a slight shake of her head. She looked up at Julius, his hand placed at the top of her head.

"If anything happens, you are always welcome here." Bridget smiled and embraced Julius, snuggling her head into his chest. She thanked him and pulled away, saying that she'd visit him again as soon as she could.

Julius watched her leave; his heart thumping erratically from the sheer warmth her arms had left around him. He sighed, muttering something to himself as he shut the door once Bridget was out of view.

______________________________________________________________________________

Part V

The Evil That Comes

Ace winced as he shut the castle doors behind him, the blasted things making the loudest noise when they opened and an even louder noise when they closed. The knight tiptoed down the hall, hoping he'd go unnoticed as he tried to catch a few seconds of relaxation.

It seemed fate had other plans as a hand was on his shoulder, preventing him from moving. Ace turned back seeing Peter White. 'This can't be good.' He thought and stood straight, turning to face Peter fully.

"Hurry, there's something you need to hear." Peter spoke softly leading Ace into the foyer of the Castle where the Queen, Vivaldi sat with her guest, Blood Dupre. Ace asked what was going on, but received no answer. He knelt before the Queen and she made no gesture towards him. He could not move until she did.

"So, Blood. Please continue." Vivaldi spoke, her eyes not even glancing towards the bowed knight. Vivaldi did however glance menacingly at Peter White, her eyes boring into his as if asking him why on Earth he would bring Ace.

Blood set down his tea and continued their conversation. "It seems you've stolen something of mine, Queen Vivaldi." She shook her head at him, saying it was impossible for her knights were not thieves as his mafia underlings were. "I am sure it was you, or rather your knights."

Ace ceased to breathe. His mind flashed back to his earlier encounter with Blood just yesterday. "We have nothing of yours, Blood Dupre." Vivaldi spoke, her eyes never leaving his.

"Oh, but you do. Rather this knight does." Blood said as he motioned towards Ace. "He has taken something that is very valuable to me and I want it back."

"Is this true, Ace?" Vivaldi asked and Ace let out a shivering breath. The knight fearfully stood, his mind reeling with any possible explanation he could give. "What did he take, Blood?" The Queen turned her eyes back to the mafia lord.

Blood picked up the teacup and sipped it for a few short seconds; he then set the cup back down on the expensive plate. "He has taken Bridget from me, and I want her back." Blood finally said, his orbs moving from the Queen over to the knight. "Return her to me."

Ace's fist clenched tightly together. "What?!" He couldn't believe he had heard right, he shook his head and faced Blood dead on. "Bridget is not some…some possession! She is a human being and deserves to be treated as such, not some plaything that you use until you grow bored of it and throw it away!" Ace was ready to draw his weapon at any time.

Blood stood from his seat, staring down the knight of hearts. "I know Bridget much more than you do, knight. Elliot told me of the events that took place on the day she disappeared." Ace eyed Blood carefully, and listened intently. "Most likely she grew tired running and found her legs couldn't support her, you found her like that and decided to escort her. Since it was knight you offered to take her to your room here at the castle, and she didn't refuse. This morning you decided to take her where she wanted to go."

Ace faltered, just for a second and Blood took the chance to continue his explanation. "She wanted to go to the Clock Tower, because she believes Julius can give her the answers she wanted. They're most likely finished with their talk by now, and she is returning to the mansion as we speak, because Bridget is far too nice to just up and leave, she feels she must apologize to me."

"No! You're wrong!" Ace shouted, his mind reeling. In the short day or so he had gotten to know Bridget, he knew what Blood had said was right. Ace ran out of the castle, silently praying to himself. 'Please, someone, _anyone_find Bridget before she gets to the mansion!'

Ace had actually gotten his wish, although not in the way he meant it.

______________________________________________________________________________

Part VI

The Evil That Arrives

Bridget sighed as she went over what to say once again. "I'm sorry for leaving like that, but I felt I had to because I needed some questions answered, and I didn't want to hurt your feelings…yes, something like that should work." The brunette tilted her head up, watching the sky shift from morning to afternoon. The bright sun seemed to beat down on her as she continued her trek.

'I hope I'm going the right way.' Bridget thought to herself, looking behind her to see the top-half of the Clock Tower in the distance. 'It's a straight shot from the Clock Tower to the Hatter Mansion. At least that's what I think…'

She bit her lip, hoping she was right. Bridget ventured further and could see the roof of the mansion overhead part of the forest. "Yes! That's it!" She shouted and broke into a jog. She didn't want to tire herself out before she actually got there. Bridget didn't have very much stamina after all.

Bridget continued her jog, stopping instantly when she heard rustling in the bushes. She turned to face the could-be threat, her eyes widening when a blond head emerged attached to a revealing pink dress.

Claire eyed Bridget up and down and scoffed. "You're such a hypocrite. You always talk about how I wear revealing clothes when you're wearing that!" Claire pointed with her perfectly manicured nail at the shirt/mini-dress she had taken from Ace. "Anyway, that's not why I came out here. I'm so glad I found you before anyone else!"

Bridget wasn't so sure she could be as glad. "Why did you want to find me?" She asked, taking a step away from Claire. The younger girl clutched tightly at her necklace, not wanting Claire to be anywhere near it. The other had a habit of breaking anything she found, be it material or otherwise.

"You see, I have a plan. I rather like it here, everything and everyone here is completely amazing and just hot!" Claire laughed her fingers twining in her blond hair. "But, there is one thing I don't like about this place. In fact you could say I hate it."

Bridget took another step away. "What's that?"

"You. When that delicious Blood took me out yesterday, everywhere we went all anyone could talk about was how great you are, how sweet you are, and how beautiful you are!" Claire laughed in a mocking tone, as if she found the idea of Bridget being great, sweet, and beautiful was actually laughable.

"So, you're-"

"I'm tired of you! I read all of Julius little books and found a way to get rid of you!"

"You're the one who stole them?"

Claire nodded with an evil smirk. The blond took a few steps forward, and reached her hand out to Bridget. "I'm going to take your vial and smash it!"

Bridget gasped and shook her head; she wasted no time and ran as fast as she could. She really had no idea where she was going, but she couldn't stay there. Bridget picked up her speed, hearing Claire give chase behind her.

"Come now Bridget!" She heard Claire shout. "I've always been a faster runner than you, there's no way you'll escape!" Claire's shrill voice seemed to echo through the forest, mocking Bridget as she ran with all her might, escaping the evil that was chasing her.


	6. Chapter VI

**Sovereign**: Alright then, I kind of didn't like how the last chapter ended, so I'll try and make this one full of awesome with a side of fluff!

**Disclaimer**: I could say that they belong to me, but that be lying. And lying is wrong.

__________________________________________________

Chapter VI

__________________________________________________

Part I

The Calm Before The Storm

Bridget ran and ran, her heat was beating erratically and her legs aching. She couldn't stop and she wouldn't stop, she felt Claire catching up to her and no matter what, Bridget wouldn't go down; at least not without a fight. She was running on sheer will power now.

'I can't let her get to me, I just can't!' Bridget's breath came out in short gasps as she hurried away from Claire. She didn't stop running, even when she could no longer hear the other girl's footfalls. The more distance that was between them, the better.

Bridget continued running, as far as she could before her legs gave way and she collapsed on the ground. Bridget looked down at her legs, wishing they'd get up and run. She couldn't stay here and be a victim to Claire!

The brunette heard footsteps draw closer to her, and again through sheer force of will, she stood with her legs shaking under her and tried to move. She fell forward, but an arm wrapped around her waist and helped her stand.

Bridget felt against the warmth of the other, sensing no danger she allowed her body to rest. "Wow, you really did a number on yourself." That voice was so familiar; Bridget turned her head up, seeing a mess of purple. "How are you, Bridget?"

"Much better now," She told him in a soft, tiny voice. Sleep called to her, and the brunette wanted nothing more than to be in a comfy bed. "Thanks…Boris…" Bridget felt her eyes fall closed, and her legs were swept under her.

She faintly heard another voice call out to her and Boris stopped, talking to the other person. She couldn't quite make out the conversation, but didn't really care at this point. She felt safe in Boris' arms and that's all that mattered.

"You're in a really weird state right now, you know that?" Nightmare told her as Bridget sat on the ground. He floated down to her, landing silently on the ground before her. "It's like you're having an out-of-body experience."

"Am I?" Bridget wondered aloud, and shrugged. "Whatever, I'm just glad to be away from the witch." She crossed her arms in a huff and Nightmare laughed, sitting down to her left. She blushed when he gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Beautiful Bridget, don't worry she can't find you here." Nightmare reassured her, smiling when Bridget leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder. "And if by some miracle she does, I'll protect you."

"Thanks Nightmare, I'm really glad I have so many people that care about me." She told him, rubbing her legs and apologizing for overworking them. "It's…a nice feeling."

Nightmare rested his cheek against the crown of her head. "Shouldn't you already know this feeling, dearest Bridget?" He asked of her and she sighed, telling him that back where she was from, no one bothered to even learn her name minus her family and Alice. "I see."

"Here, everyone likes me and wants to get to know me. At first I thought it was a little strange, to have all these handsome men vying for my attention, but I'm happy here." Bridget felt her heart feel whole for the first time in a long while. "I know it can't stay this way forever, but I'll be okay until then."

"I'm glad you can confide in me, sweet Bridget." Nightmare pulled away from the brunette, lightly placing a kiss on her forehead. "And don't worry; I don't appear to Claire in her dreams as I do yours. Nothing and nobody can replace my love for you."

Bridget smiled then laughed. "Thanks, that means a lot. Even if it was kind of cheesy." Nightmare laughed in return and wished her well. Within seconds her dream world faded away around her and she awoke.

Part II

The Storm

"You're awake." Julius' voice caught Bridget's immediate attention. She made a move to get up, but found herself being pushed back down by another's hand.

Bridget noticed the red sleeve and instantly thought of Ace, following the sleeve up to the face, she saw a worried smile on the knight's face. "You shouldn't get up, Julius said you'd be sore for some time, so try not to move too much." Bridget nodded and lay back down.

"She's awake!" Boris chimed as he stepped into the room, holding a tray of food. "Here, I made some food. It's not that great, but…well it's food." Boris laughed lightly and set the tray over her lap. He sat at her bedside, cutting up the pancakes for her and effectively feeding it to her.

Bridget swallowed, allowing the smooth buttery and syrup taste flow down her throat. "Wow, it's really good Boris!" She complimented him and he smiled, blushing and accepting her compliment. She looked around, seeing also Peter White standing off to the side. "Uh…what's going on?"

"Well, I found you collapsed on the forest floor yesterday," Boris began the explanation as he cut another part of the pancake and fed it to the brunette girl.

Ace nodded and continued. "I found him with you and asked what happened, we found Claire and she told us that she was looking for you, saying something about being worried."

"She was lying of course, she was being far too dramatic." Julius said as he sat at the end of the bed, flipping through his now returned books. "That girl has no taste."

Bridget covered her laughter with her hand, her mouth full of pancakes. Boris smiled at her and sat her up gently, feeding her some milk to help her swallow. She passed the drink and rested on her back once again.

"We took her back to Blood's Mansion and explained what we guessed really happened, and handed her over to Elliot." Peter interjected and went over to the bedside as well, taking a seat to the right of Boris. "I could hear her yelling and spilling out the truth in her anger."

"Blood probably took care of her." Ace said with a lacing of bitterness to his voice. Bridget patted his arm and told him not too worry, granted she had no idea why he was bitter.

Peter rested his elbows on the bed, explaining further. "We couldn't leave you at the mansion, castle, or amusement park because of the fighting, so we took you here." His ears twitched and he turned his eyes to the door. As if on cue, the door opened and in walked in several people.

Blood, Elliot, Dee and Dum, along with who Bridget guessed was the Queen of Hearts. Bridget sat up with a gasp and felt a jolt of pain shake through her. She winced and everyone that sat around her bed immediately tended to her.

After the pain had calmed down, Bridget sighed and decided it best not to make and sudden moves. "I still don't understand what's going on…" She muttered, her eyes looking out of the window instead at Blood Dupre.

"Claire was far too dangerous to keep around." Blood began, standing in between Boris and Ace, at the spot closet to Bridget. "She told us about what she had planned to do to you, and threatened us to destroy you rather than her."

Elliot scoffed, standing a few inches away from Blood. "She had no leverage so we didn't agree."

"In the end," Dee began. "She destroyed herself." And Dum finished, each standing on either side of Julius at the foot of the bed.

"She's…gone?" Bridget mumbled, tears prickling the edge of her eyes. She didn't know what she was feeling at that moment, but even if it was Claire who was destroyed instead of her, she felt sadness tear at her heart. Bridget was only human, and at the thought of another human life being taken away, all because of jealousy…

Nearly everyone began to ask her what was wrong, but she just shook her head as tears began to fall from her eyes. However, everyone stopped their fussing when Blood gently wiped at her tears and kissed her forehead, telling her that she didn't have to cry.

"Right, Claire isn't really gone. She's just…a servant now." Elliot explained, smiling sadly at the brunette girl. "She can't bother you anymore, and she's not completely gone either so…"

"Don't cry." Blood finished, as he pulled away from Bridget. And although she didn't say it aloud, or even think it, she felt a sense of loneliness when he pulled away.

"Be happy, Big Sister!" Dee and Dum shouted with a smile, and Julius shook his head at them. How he wished he had tape big enough for their mouths. Ignoring Julius' disapproval, Dee and Dum continued to talk adamantly.

"They are correct, Bridget." The Queen spoke as she appeared behind Peter. "We do not want our first memory of you to be crying." Bridget blinked at the Queen and nodded, mumbling a "yes, your majesty" as she wiped the last few tears that dared to come out.

"So, what now?" Boris asked looking around at everyone. "What should we do?" Everyone was silent as they all thought on the situation. Bridget could see written all over their faces that they each wanted her to go with them. Even Peter White!

She wished she could just slip away at this point. She didn't think she'd have to make a decision like this so soon! Then again, maybe she didn't. Bridget hoped they could figure it out amongst themselves.

"She was originally with us." Elliot said, finally breaking the silence that filled the air. It appeared Blood was going to say the same thing from the emotion hidden in his eyes, and Dee and Dum chattered away as well.

Ace interjected. "She ran away from you, and then stayed with me!" He had a pleading look on his face as he met the Queen and Peter's eyes. Peter and the Queen nodded, agreeing with Ace that Bridget should stay with them.

"Hey! She stayed with me too!" Boris shouted as he stood, and fought for the brunette to stay with him as well. "Plus, I think she likes me best anyway."

Julius stood from his chair as well, "She's here at the Clock Tower now, so why move her?" He sighed, "I don't see why everyone is making such a big deal about all of this."

With Julius comments, everyone erupted into a large argument, each saying how Bridget should stay with him or her and for what reasons. Bridget sighed and drew the covers over her head, trying to drown out their voices. 'How annoying…'

"_Wow, seems like you're really popular." _Bridget quietly gasped sensing a chill float around her. _"I am worried for you though, I think all this stress is going to make you ill!" _Nightmare spoke to her, and a semi-transparent form of him appeared for a flash of a second.

Bridget couldn't really openly talk to him, not with everyone here. She had no idea how stress would make her sick, that is until her head was hit with a pounding headache and broke into a coughing fit.

As she broke into her coughing, all attention was instantly aimed at her and everyone reacted around her. A glass of water was brought to her lips and helped calm her coughing down, Ace gently patted her back which helped her calm down as well. Eventually her coughing subsided and she felt weary.

"Bridget, it's okay if you sleep for now. Just promise me you'll wake up." Bridget absent-mindedly reached out, taking a white-gloved hand into her own. She placed the hand over her heart; the organ was beating quite smoothly despite her obvious illness.

Her blurred vision could make out Blood's form, and she smiled faintly at him, knowing it was his hand she was holding. "I promise…" And for the second time in one day, she fell asleep.

"Dearest Bridget, you have no idea how much you worry me." Nightmare said as he gently placed his hand onto her forehead. "Hm, you don't seem to sick, but…" He shook his head and kissed her forehead. "You have to speak up to them, tell them what you think."

Bridget sighed and touched the spot on her forehead where Nightmare had kissed her. "I don't know what to think! That's my big problem." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, silently thinking about what she could do. "Can't you help me decide?"

Nightmare shook his head and tapped her forehead. "I can't. Only you can decide these things for yourself, when you think about it, I'm sure you have some idea of where you want to stay." He smiled gently at her and patted her head. "Right?"

She nodded. "I kind of do…" She smiled at him and hugged him. "Thank you Nightmare, I don't know what I'd do without you!" He laughed and returned her embrace, lightly planting a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Sweet Bridget, I don't know what I'd do without you." He pulled away and planted one more kiss on her forehead before he felt himself disappear from her, her dream ending and him leaving along with it.

Part III

The Sleepless(?) Night

"How are you feeling, Bridget?" The second she opened her eyes, Bridget saw Ace hovering over her. A deep blush spread on her face and she muttered a "fine". Ace smiled and pulled a few inches away. "Good, you had a fever for awhile but it's gone down."

Bridget nodded and scanned the room. Nearly everyone was gone, minus Ace and a sleeping Peter White that was at her bedside. "What happened?" She whispered, careful not to wake Peter up. Ace quietly explained about how Julius had sent everyone from the room and taken care of her, a lot of time passed and everyone grew tired.

Ace sighed and rubbed his eyes. He looked tired too. "Everyone is asleep somewhere within the Clock Tower," He yawned, and before he could say anymore, Bridget scolded him to sleep and no matter how many times Ace said "no", eventually he had agreed and promised he'd be back later.

Bridget sighed into her pillow, wishing the events of the day could be re-done. Her eyes trailed over to the sleeping white rabbit and she smiled. 'It's good to see he's all right, I thought he'd completely lose it after Alice left. I wonder if he remembers her?' Bridget mused silently, not even noticing that Peter stirred and had woken up.

"Bridget?" He mumbled, instantly catching her attention. "You're awake, that's…good." He mumbled, still seemingly half-asleep. "I was worried…" Peter continued to mumble in his sleepy daze, a yawn following his last sentence.

Bridget smiled as she sat up and scooted over the few feet that separated them. She gently petted his head, and thanked him for being here. "You don't know how much I was worried about you." She told him in a soft voice, not trying to hurt his sensitive rabbit ears.

"Bridget…" He mumbled and reached his hand out to her. She gently took his hand into hers and smiled once more. Peter lightly squeezed her hand, and laced their fingers together. "I…love you." That was the last thing Peter said before his eyelids fell and sleep took him.

"Oh, Peter…" Bridget shook her head, "You can't possibly mean that." She whispered tears stinging her eyes at the thought of her best friend, Alice. With a soft sniffle, Bridget blinked away the tears not wanting to cry again. 'I'm such a crybaby, I swear.' She mentally scolded herself as her head turned to stare out of the askew window.

'It's night. I wonder how long I was asleep?' Bridget tilted her head up, looking into the stars that filled Wonderland's night sky. 'More importantly, I wonder what I'm going to do about everyone? It's not an easy decision to make, but…maybe there's a simple solution to all of this, and I'm only making it seem hard.'

The door creaked open and soft footfalls were heard in the room. They eventually halted, and Bridget assumed the person whom had entered now stood before her bed. She turned away from the window, gasping as she saw Blood standing there.

'Why do I always feel so strange when I see him?' Bridget noticed his line of sight was aimed straight at her interlaced fingers with those of Peter White's. She embarrassedly pulled her fingers away from Peter's, taking the hand to her chest. 'And that just now…why do I feel guilty?'

"Are you feeling better?" His question was innocent enough, however the icy tone he added to it…Bridget shuddered and told him she was fine. Blood bent down and wordlessly wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "Keep warm Bridget, I don't want you to get sick again."

A blush was evident on her face, and she nodded. "I w-will." She mumbled and found her heart had skipped several beats when Blood had wrapped his arms around her impulsively. "Blood?" He said nothing, merely tightened his arms around her.

Bridget blinked, making sure she wasn't daydreaming or anything of the sort. She snuggled her face into his chest, a tender smile on her face. 'He can be really intimidating sometimes, but there's a definite soft side to Blood.' When he pulled away, again Bridget had found herself feeling lonely.

Blood took her chin into his hand, lightly tilted her head up, and then planted a soft kiss on her lips. Bridget was too stunned to do anything back before Blood had pulled away. Her hand shot up to her lips, as she stared wide-eyed at the mafia leader.

He smiled softly, wished her a "get well" and left the room. Bridget stared at the door, silently wishing he'd come back and sighed to herself, leaning against the backboard of the bed.

"You really like him, don't you?" Bridget squeaked in fright as Peter's voice was heard. Her eyes met his, and an embarrassed blush crept on her face. "I suppose it's only natural, he was the first one you really met. He cared for you, gave you everything you wanted. I mean, how could you not fall in love with him?"

Bridget shook her head. "No, I don't believe I love him. I know I don't," Peter's rabbit ears twitched and he asked her why she thought that. "It's just…I think it's more of a crush." She sighed and ran a hand through her bangs. "It's not love. I know it isn't."

"Still, you really like him." Peter stated it as if was the most obvious thing. "I saw him kiss you, I think he's the only one who really has kissed you on the lips." Peter propped his elbows onto the bed, resting his chin in the palms of his hand. "Perhaps, for that reason…"

"Where are you getting these ideas?" She asked him, not really expecting an answer. Peter didn't give on, his ears bent forward and he yawned. Bridget sighed and sat up fully, eyeing Peter White. "Did you mean what you said? When you said you…lo-"

"I did." Peter told her honestly, smiling slightly as he watched her contemplate his actions. "There's an empty hole in my heart now, but it's slowly being filled by the time I spend with you." The white rabbit smiled fully and scooted closer to her.

"Really now?" Bridget was skeptical to believe him, especially with that devious smile on his face. He nodded and scooted even closer to her, his ears poking her forehead. Bridget blinked and poked back at his ears, loving the fluffy feeling to them. "Your ears are really soft."

Bridget gasped when Peter suddenly moved and captured her lips with his own. Her heart was racing and her mind was reeling. She wondered if Peter could really forget Alice so easily as to kiss another girl, which was Alice's best friend no less!

There was a distinct difference to the kiss Blood gave her and the kiss Peter was giving her. While Blood kiss were most of the time, short and sweet, Peter's were long and made her feel hot all over. She didn't know what to do, whether to shove him away or something. Though, she doubted she had enough strength to resist him.

Peter nipped at her bottom lip, and shockwaves waved through her. Her lips parted slightly and Peter snaked his tongue into her mouth, instantly finding her own tongue. Their pink tongues danced with each other, before Peter pulled his tongue back and slicked it over her lips.

Bridget whimpered into the kiss and gripped tightly at Peter's arms. Her heart was beating so fast, it pounded in her ears and she wondered if this is what it was like to have a heart attack. Bridget soon found her breath was leaving her, and she needed to come up for air. But Peter was persistent and continued their steamy kiss.

Tears stung her eyes and fell; as she silently hoped Peter would let her go. "Peter!" The rabbit was suddenly pulled off of her, and Bridget gasped out. She gratefully took air into her lungs and found herself being embraced by a mass of purple. "Are you alright, Bridget?"

Bridget's hazel hues turned up, looking at Boris for a second then turning to see Ace keeping Peter White at bay. "What were you doing?!" Ace shouted his gun aimed pointedly at Peter. The rabbit didn't answer, merely wiped at the saliva that dripped down his chin. "Lord White, I'm not afraid to shoot you!"

"Don't!" Bridget shouted from behind Boris' boa. "Please Ace; I don't want you to do anything you'll regret!" Boris slightly released his hold on the brunette girl and she stepped out of the bed, standing between Peter and Ace. "I don't want to be the cause of this! I've already caused so much trouble for everyone…it's a wonder how anyone could ever like me."

"It's a wonder how anyone could not like you. Much less love you, Bridget." All eyes turned to see Elliot March standing with the Queen of hearts, Vivaldi. "Everyone just has a different way of expressing their love for you." He told her, walking over to her and placing a hand atop her head.

Elliot's eyes flashed over to Peter, and instantly he could understand what had happened. The two animals locked eyes, and Peter glared up at him. The white rabbit said nothing as he stood, and wiped off his pants.

Peter looked over at Bridget, and bowed. "I am sorry, Bridget. I did not mean to…attack you the way I did." Bridget held a sad expression; she nodded and forgave Peter White, her heart holding a strange and unexplainable feeling for him.

'He's….lonely.' Bridget thought, and she walked over to him. Gently, she placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. "It'll be alright, Peter. Just…try and relax," She pulled back and smiled. "Okay?" He nodded and whispered something that only she, and maybe Elliot March, could hear.

Bridget giggled and nodded, patting the rabbit's head. She turned back to Ace and the others, asking them to calm down and not cause any more noise. After all, they should mind the others that are still asleep.

"You know, it just occurred to me that I…can't stand." Bridget said as her legs shook under her and she fell forward. Ace caught her in his arms and swept her off her feet (literally). Bridget laughed and wrapped her arms around Ace. "Can you, take me to the kitchen? I'm really hungry."

Boris suddenly jolted to a stand. "I can cook something for you! I'm a really good cook." Bridget nodded and agreed that the feline was a good cook. He _did_ make those pancakes. Boris smiled and went over to Ace whom held Bridget. He placed a light kiss on her forehead, and smiled at Ace. Boris hurried along Ace and Bridget, telling them he couldn't wait to get cooking.

Bridget laughed along with Ace and the knight followed the Chesire Cat out of the room.

"Why did you do it?" Elliot asked, as soon as he felt Bridget was a good distance away. "Peter White, I didn't think you'd do something like that." Vivaldi agreed, stating that Peter isn't usually impulsive like that.

Peter shrugged and went over to the bed. Bridget's warmth still floated around the sheet. He said nothing in reply to Elliot's question. Merely, his action of inhaling Bridget's scent and feeling her warmth…

"You love her." Elliot stated, and Peter glanced over at the hare. "I see now." Elliot walked over to the bedside, kneeling beside it and staring Peter White dead in the eye. "Peter White, do you honestly think you can win?"

"I know I can." The white rabbit replied, no expression on his face.


	7. Chapter VII

Requiem: I think this story has a few chapters left in it. I'm not sure where I'm really going with it, so…we'll see what happens, neh?

Disclaimer: Still own nothing but the five dollars in my pocket.

Part I

The Fool

Bridget felt exhausted. The brunette slumped her form on the headboard of the bed, and tried to move her legs around. 'They don't feel as sore anymore.' She silently told herself, her head whipping from right to left, making sure no one was around.

She smiled and swung her body around, her legs dangling off the side of the bed. 'Alright legs, don't fail me now!' She told herself with determination and then hopped off the bed. Her legs quivered under her, crying out for mercy.

"Oh no…" She mumbled as her legs gave way, _again_ and she stumbled forward. She hit the ground with a **thud** and within seconds, the door flew open and people filed in. "I'm fine! Really!" She told the group of people.

They apparently didn't believe her as strong arms swept her up. She opened her mouth to say something, but instantly met the dark eyes of Blood. She shut her mouth with a squeak, and looked in the opposite direction of the Hatter.

"Why do you keep hurting yourself?" Elliot asked as Blood set the brunette down on the bed. Bridget said nothing as the mafia lord pulled the sheets up and wrapped the warm blankets around her torso.

Blood took a seat at her bedside, his elbows placed on the bed, and his hands lacing with each other. "There is something we need to discuss Bridget." This is what the girl had been dreading. She timidly turned her eyes from the window to the Mad Hatter.

"W-what is it?" She asked a slight nervous tone to her voice. Her hands tightly clenched together beneath the sheets, trying to focus all of her nervous feelings into her palms rather than her disposition. "It's about where I'm staying…isn't it?"

"No." Blood said simply. "I need to know why you left." Blood's face remained expressionless, and at this point Bridget wanted nothing more than to sink away. He asked an even worse question!

She sighed and tried to relax her muscles. "I am sorry for leaving the way I did." She turned her hazel eyes to meet his and she felt her face flush just from his look. "I…shouldn't have left. I should have waited for you, instead of making decisions on my own like that."

"You didn't answer my question." Blood told her, his face becoming stony and cold. This was the Blood she feared most of all. She immediately turned her eyes away, staring at the plain walls of the Clock Tower as she answered him.

"I needed to find Julius, I needed answers." She laughed dryly and shook her head. "The answers I found only served to confuse me even more though…" Bridget mumbled something to herself and chuckled sadly.

"You know that's not true." Elliot suddenly said, referring to her mumbled words. Bridget turned her surprised eyes to the hare, forgetting that he was here. The hare stepped forward, and gently took her clenched hands in his. "You shouldn't say such things, Bridget."

Her eyes were still wide, she felt shocked and embarrassed by Elliot's words and his open display of affection towards her. "Elliot I-"Wouldn't Blood be angry with him? Bridget couldn't really believe that Blood would hurt Elliot because of her, right?

Blood suddenly stood, the chair he was sitting in making a screeching noise as it skidded on the floor. "Now I know. However, there is still that other matter." He turned his dark hues to the brunette, feeling her squirm under his gaze.

The Mad Hatter sighed, his demeanor softening. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten the girl. She seemed different…weaker, than when he had last seen her a few days ago just before he had left the mansion with Claire. However, Claire was no longer a factor.

So why did Bridget still feel so defeated?

Part II

The Sweetest Nightmare

She could hear them. They were all talking, or rather arguing, about her downstairs. Bridget couldn't bare the thought that she was the reason, at least currently, that they weren't getting along. The brunette bit on her bottom lip, biting it hard.

"What should I do?" She quietly asked herself. Bridget gently fingered the vial around her neck, recalling the conversation she had with Julius about the game. A sudden thought came to her, and her heartbeat became fluttering at her idea. "Can I really do that so easily?"

Bridget let out a wavering breath, her mind reeling with possible solutions to the situation downstairs. "There's no other way…" She mumbled to herself, her fingers still tracing the glass of the vial. She sighed to herself and lay back on the bed.

The brunette knew then what she had to do. It wasn't for her sake, no, she was far too selfless to be thinking about herself when the people she loved, and that loved her in return, were arguing with each other and hating each other even more all because of her.

She wondered if Alice, or any that ever played this game, had to go through this. Or maybe it was just Bridget, and her tendency to over think things and read too much into something that was probably really simple. The brunette grumbled and pulled the sheets over her head.

"I can't do it here." She told herself, now dead set on her plan. "I have to sneak out and make sure no one catches me or checks up on me." That was the more difficult part, seeing as how everyone seemed to come into her room at all hours of the night.

Bridget thought silently, having an idea form into her mind. "Now…how do I put this whole thing into action anyway?" She shook her head beneath the sheets, grumbling again. "Ah! I'm no good at this kind of thing!" Bridget doubted she would be able to pull this off.

"I mean, how can I?" She asked herself whilst running a hand through her bangs. "Blood and everyone out there…they're all much smarter than I am." Bridget exhaled a needed breath and decided she'd try and sleep off her worry. At least for the moment.

.

.

.

"What are you thinking of, sweet Bridget?" Nightmare asked the brunette whom just sat there cross-legged. She shook her head at him and ran her hands through her dark hair. "Is something wrong?" Nightmare asked, standing on the ground before her and then leaning down towards her.

She didn't answer him; instead she drew a hand up to her chin, stroking it in mock thought. Nightmare laughed, knowing very well that he was being ignored. He didn't mind too much though, he was just glad he could spend time with his beloved.

It was silent for a while, so much so that Nightmare wondered if she would wake up before they could actually talk to one another. He turned his un-patched eye to her, seeing a thoughtful look on her face. He briefly wondered what was troubling her so much.

"Nightmare?" She turned to face him suddenly. He drew back in surprise and laughed nervously, asking her what was wrong. She shook her head slightly, "Nothing's wrong. It's just…" He leaned in, eager to hear what she had to say. "Would you ever hate me?"

"No, I could never hate you." Nightmare was curious as to what the brunette was even talking about. "Sweet Bridget, how could anyone ever hate you?" He took her hands into his, gently placing a butterfly kiss onto each.

"But…what if you don't remember, that you hate me?" She asked mysteriously, and Nightmare held confusion on his face. "Sometimes…I just want to start over." Bridget shook her head, a light laugh escaping her lips. "Just forget it, I don't even know what I'm talking about."

Nightmare moved closer to her, opening his mouth to say something but was cut off as Bridget suddenly stood. Nightmare stood with her, watching as she walked away from him. "Bridget!" For whatever reason, at this moment, he felt as if he was never going to see her again.

She halted and turned her body around slightly to face him. "What is it, my sweet Nightmare?" He was taken back by her sudden change in mood. Nonetheless, he took the few steps to close the space between them.

"Bridget…don't do anything that you'll regret." It felt like the right thing to say. He smiled softly and brushed strands of dark hair away from her dazzling eyes. Nightmare was surprised when Bridget caught his hand, and leaned into him. "Bridget?"

"If I do it, then you won't remember this." She whispered, and ever so gently pushed her lips against his. She could feel his body stiffen under her kiss, but after regaining himself, Nightmare had returned the act with a wrap of his arms around her.

When she pulled away, Nightmare found himself feeling empty. "Bridget?" She took steps away from him again. And he instinctively reached out to her, wanting to touch her soft skin once more before she vanished back into the awake world.

She smiled at him; it was empty and void of any happiness. "Goodnight, my sweetest Nightmare."

Part III

The Time That Follows

Bridget had taken the steps necessary, and was now downstairs. She had called everyone together and now stood before them all. It was a strange feeling that passed through the pit of her stomach as her hazel eyes trailed from one person to the next.

She sighed and cupped her hands together. "Alright, I…uh…" She laughed nervously and cleared her throat, trying to pass over the awkwardness that she felt. "Although all of you have been great, it's getting a little…overwhelming having you guys coming in my room at all hours of the night."

"So, what are you asking?" Ace spoke up, seated at the right end of a three-person couch; Boris sitting to his left, and Peter White to the left of the Chesire Cat. He held an innocent smile, and Bridget felt her heartstrings tug at her.

She knew they weren't going to make this easy. She released a light laugh and rubbed at the back of her head. "I just…I was hoping to get a full night's sleep. So, I'd really appreciate it if no one came into my room tonight." She finished, looking over everyone's faces.

"You'll be okay right?" Boris asked, elbows propped up on his knees and chin in his palms. "You won't try and walk too much or hurt yourself?" Bridget shook her head in response, stating that she had made it all the way down the stairs without any trouble.

"I see nothing wrong with your request, Bridget." Blood said after Boris. He stood and went over to her; the entire room watched his movements. "Just promise you'll be safe." He told her, taking her chin into his fingers and tilting her head up to meet his gaze.

A blush tinted her fair skin, and she nodded. "I promise, Blood." She expected him to kiss her at this point, and as he leaned forward Bridget's eyes flashed over to Ace, Boris, and everyone else. She gasped and pulled back, apologizing to the Mad Hatter.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She told him, rushing up the stairs. Bridget breathed out, shuddering as she shut the door behind her. There was a 'click' as she locked the door, and slid down against it. "I'm so sorry…" She mumbled burying her head into her hands.

She sat there for a few minutes, wallowing in her self-pity. The brunette knew she couldn't wait around though…time was of the essence. She stood and went over to the window; she pulled up the glass, feeling a rush of cool air hit her face.

From her periphery, Bridget caught sight of a white box, laced with a red ribbon on her bed. "Hm?" She went over to the bed, opening the box slowly. She gasped, seeing a beautifully tailored dress sitting inside. She picked the dress out of the box, and couldn't help herself. She silently changed into the dress, examining herself in the mirror.

The dress was a midnight black, and fell in layers around the middle of her thighs. It was sleeveless, but had elbow to fingers sleeves adorned in three layers, with white frilly fabric at the end of each. The front torso of the dress was white laced, with interconnecting laces going down from her collar bone to her waist. The skirt portion of the dress fell in three layers as the sleeves did, with white frills ending each layer.

To go with the dress, knee length black socks and white dress shoes were put on. Bridget smiled at her reflection, the mirror mimicking her grin. "How beautiful…" She went over to the box, trying to find any traces of who had left the present.

Although, the brunette felt as if she already knew who would leave her such an extravagant gift. There was a red enveloped letter, with the words: "From Blood" written in an elegant hand. She laughed and set down the card. 'Of course, only you could give me something like this.'

With a slight shake of her head, Bridget went over to the open window. She peered out of the tower, seeing for the first time just how high up she really was. It was at this point she felt a bit nauseous. She pulled herself away from the window, taking a moment to sit down.

Her hazel hues trailed down to the vial that hung around her neck. It was getting full, and Bridget knew that soon enough time would catch up with her. "Still…" She took a deep breath in and took the first few steps necessary in her plan.

Once that was finished, she peeked out of the window, analyzing the makeshift rope she had made from the bed sheets. 'Wow…that doesn't look sturdy at all.' She nervously laughed and took another deep breath of courage. 'I hope this works.' She thought finally and then began her descent.

Part IV

The Insanity

Ace couldn't help himself. Since he had gone to the room he shared with Peter White and the Queen, he had nothing else on his mind but Bridget. The way she presented herself earlier…

"Something's wrong." He muttered from his sitting position on the floor. Ace flinched when the body of Peter White kneeled before him, asking him what was wrong. Ace reeled back, surprised by Peter's sudden appearance. "Eh…"

Peter tilted his head, no expression on his face but there was a certain curious tint to his eyes. "Is it about Bridget?" The white rabbit asked, leaning closer to Ace. He pulled back and placed a gloved hand on his chin, looking down at the floor in thought. "She did seem…strange earlier."

"We do not approve of leaving Bridget alone." Vivaldi suddenly spoke up, taking a few steps forward. "We believe we should go and see Bridget." The rabbit and knight looked up and nodded.

After all, who where they to disobey their queen?

__________________________________________________

"Do you hear that?" Dee spoke as his ear was pressed to the wall. "Those castle people are talking about something!" Dum finished, mimicking what his twin had done by pressing his ear against the wall.

"Elliot!" They twin shouted, and the blond hare hissed. He tentatively rubbed his ears, telling them to be quiet so he could hear what they were talking about. He only managed to catch slivers of the conversation, but it was enough.

Elliot shook his head, his ear twitching. He turned his attention to Blood, relaying what he had just heard from down the hall. The blond hare couldn't believe those castle idiots would openly disregard Bridget's wishes!

"I could have expected it from Peter White and the Queen, but not that knight." He sighed, his ears flopping forward. "Ace really seems to care for Bridget." Elliot blinked at the Mad Hatter as the mafia lord stood and headed for the door. "Blood?"

"Because of that knight, we have to get to Bridget first." Anger and jealousy could be seen on Blood's face, and it was at this point that Elliot was glad he wasn't Blood's enemy. "I will not lose her to a knight of hearts." Blood said in a deadly tone of voice, throwing open the door.

__________________________________________________

"It seems like the wheels are turning." Gowland said mysteriously, his fingers stroking the stubble on his chin. Boris and Julius turned to him, and Gowland laughed waving the two of them off. "It's nothing, but we should go and check out Bridget, eh?"

Boris blinked, his head tilting to the side. "Why? She asked us not to." The feline stood, and then gasped as his cat ears caught a certain conversation just down the hall. He sighed and shook his head, heading for the door as well. "I guess we're not the only ones who want to check on Bridget."

"What do you mean?" Julius asked being only a few steps behind the Chesire Cat. Boris explained what he had heard from the Hatter's room. "Ah, I see." Footsteps were heard rushing down the hall and Julius sighed. "It seems privacy is not respected around here."

Gowland laughed and patted his good friend's shoulder. "I don't think it ever was!" And with that the three left the room, heading down the now crowded hall towards the room of Bridget Adell.

__________________________________________________

"Al…most…!" Bridget muttered to herself, her breath leaving her lips in small gasps as she steadily scaled the side of the tower. She was a good third of the way down and felt proud of herself for making so much progress without passing out. "Eh…?"

She turned her hazel eyes up towards her open window; she faintly heard the sound of her door being knocked on. "Oh no…!" Bridget couldn't afford to waste anymore precious time! She hurried further down, the ground coming into a closer view.

Her heart seemed to stop as she could barely hear the creaking swing of a door opening. Several voices were heard in her room, and clattering of all kinds followed. "Weird," She mumbled, still climbing further down her 'rope'. "Did they all decide to have a party in my room or something?"

"Bridget!" The brunette peered up, seeing a figure peeking out of the window. She squinted hard, not quite able to make out who it was. "What are you doing?! You'll get hurt!"

Bridget sighed, instantly recognizing Ace's voice. "Stick to the plan!" She told herself and proceeded to climb further down. However, the new voices up ahead were quite distracting as they all shouted her name and questions.

It seemed they had their own plan as she could hear people leaving her room; no doubt they were going to wait for her at the bottom and catch her. She shook her head and went down faster than before. She couldn't be caught, not now!

Part V

The Sacrifice

"_Are you trying to get yourself killed?_" Bridget sighed and ignored the voice of Nightmare. She was nearly there! "_Silly Bridget, just what are you trying to do?_"

"Forget." She stated simply, nearing the very end of her rope. "I'll make everyone forget me, and I'll start over. If I spill the contents of the vial, the memories of me will disappear from everyone's minds." She took a breath and jumped down the rest of the way.

It wasn't a far jump, but when she had landed she felt her legs quiver and then fall under her. "Stupid legs…" She mumbled and stood up, her legs shaking still. "I'm sorry Nightmare, but I can't stand the thought of it."

"_The thought of what?_" Nightmare asked, trying to stall for time. If the others could catch up then maybe…

"The thought of making a decision where nearly everyone becomes sad or hateful." She shook her head, taking a few steps forward. "This was the only solution I could think of." The brunette took a shaky breath in, her legs straightening out. She smiled and tightly gripped the vial around her collar.

Nightmare then did something she never thought possible. He materialized into her waking world. "Bridget…I can't let you do that." The girl reeled back in surprise, her free hand reaching out and touching the skin on Nightmare's face.

She shook her head at him, "Why not?" He explained his feelings for her then and Bridget listened intently, her heart racing as he delved further and further into his heart. "Nightmare…you…"

"I love you, Bridget." She gasped, taking steps back away from him and gasped again when her back hit flesh. The brunette whipped around, seeing Blood Dupre standing there. However the mafia lord's eyes were trained on Nightmare, as was everyone else's.

'No, no, no!' Bridget felt her heart racing a mile a minute. 'This can't be happening!' She stepped away from Blood, being caught in the middle of the residents of Wonderland. Her eyes darted to everyone that stood there; Nightmare, Blood, Ace, Boris, and everyone else. They were all here.

"Bridget," All eyes turned to Blood, his lips split with her name. "What will you do now?" He asked his deep eyes boring into hers. "I love you…" She gasped in response, both of her hands clenching the vial.

Ace stepped forward and reached out to her. "Bridget, I…love you too." Soon enough, the brunette girl was faced with a series of confessions. She couldn't believe they had all fallen in love with her!

"No!" She shouted, shaking her head repeatedly. Her head drooped low, her dark hair shielding her face from the view of the men that loved her. "This is what I tried to avoid!" She stepped back, her hands still clenching the vial. "If you make me choose someone to be with, I'll only end up hurting many more people, and I…I…can't do that!" She took another step away. "I can't knowingly hurt those people that I've made friends with, that I care so much for…"

Bridget took a few more steps away. "I can't do it…" She whispered with her head still cast low. "If I hurt someone here, I'll never be able to forgive myself. That's why…" She finally turned her head upwards, tears streaming down her face. "I have to spill the contents of the vial."

"You know what that means, right?" Julius suddenly said, his face serious. "Bridget, everyone here will forget you existed. The game will be over and you'll lose." Everyone turned his or her eyes from Julius to Bridget.

"If…that's what I have to do then," A small 'pop' was heard as she uncapped the vial. "So be it." Time seemed to slow all around them as she removed the necklace from her collar and held the un-capped vial in her shaking hands.

Her name seemed to echo throughout all of Wonderland, all the people who loved her shouting it and trying to stop her self-sacrifice. Time resumed normally when lips met Bridget's in a sudden clash. Her eyes were wide, her hand still clenching onto the un-spilled vial.

Ace, the knight of hearts, tightly held onto his love. He slowly pulled away from her, a soft smile on his face. Ace then gently cupped Bridget's face with that same smile still clear on his face. "Bridget, if you make me forget...then, at least...you can remember this." Tears fell freely from her hazel orbs and Ace just as easily wiped them away. "I love you, Bridget."

Bridget stepped away, retreating further and further away from everyone. Her hands shaking, as they clasped tightly onto the vial. "I'm so sorry, everyone. Because of me, all this is happening..." She stared down at the small reflection of the liquid that filled the glass vial. She smiled down at the glass, her heart beating erratically and her mind seemed to be replaying all of her memories of Wonderland. "Still...I want everyone to hear these words, because if nothing else..." She sighed and raised her head, a saddened smile tugging her lips. "I can at least do that."

With a deep breath, Bridget held the vial out before her and slowly, very slowly, she began to turn it over. "I love you." She finally said, not saying it to anyone in particular, but not excluding anyone either. Her hazel eyes scanned everyone, getting one final look before the vial was empty, the liquid spilled clearly on the floor. Before they knew it, a white light emitted from the fallen memories and Bridget was the only one to be engulfed into the precious memories, she would forever hold dear.


End file.
